<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous: Closer to You by Keiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908052">Miraculous: Closer to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiku/pseuds/Keiku'>Keiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiku/pseuds/Keiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe accidentally finds out that Ladybug is Marinette, how will she react, and what will she do now that she knows? How will she deal with the fact the love of her life is her mortal enemy?<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: "Ridiculous, Utterly Ridiculous!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after the events of Miraculer:</p><p> </p><p>“This.. This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe Bourgeois cried in shock when she saw the video footage, swiping once more to replay those crucial few seconds.</p><p>The red ribbons she had longed to tangle her fingers with disappeared. The dark blue hair she had wanted to release from them and feel cascading down their owner’s back now betrayed Chloe’s worst fears. The red and black polka dotted pattern she had worn herself more times than she could even remember gave way to an outfit she had made a habit of criticizing every day at school. Bluebell eyes that never changed despite the mask that hid their owner’s identity disappearing in a wave of red sparkles. </p><p>Her heart thudded in a staccato beat as she tried to dismiss it as a prank. A cruel joke Sabrina had to be playing on her to pull her away from her rival for Chloe’s friendship. Deep down in her heart, however, she knew it was true. She had always known it was true. Despite her own years of trying to teach Sabrina the arts of cruelty and manipulation she had learned at her mother’s feet, Sabrina had never seemed to take the lessons to heart. It was as if she had no interest at all in bending men to her will to serve her as the rightful queens the exceptional were meant to be.</p><p>There were few people Chloe believed to be worthy of her attention. People who were truly exceptional like her, like her mother and father, like Jagged Stone and Gabriel Agreste. Powerful figures for whom the world bent to their will. If you were exceptional you could have anything and anyone you wanted. If you were exceptional you mattered. Nobody in Chloe’s mind, however, was more exceptional than Ladybug, the superpowered heroine of Paris. Ladybug who fought against the villainous Hawkmoth and controlled the Miraculous. The very same Ladybug who she now knew to be her fellow student and moral enemy Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>Sabrina had set up a network of automatic cameras to film Chloe in her exploits as Queen Bee, one of Ladybug’s companions in battle against the Akumatized and Amokized people of Paris. During the fight Ladybug had nearly lost the battle against Miraculer. To escape the villain’s trap, the hero had ducked away into an alleyway to shed her disguise and recruit a team of allies to help her. On one of the cameras set up for wide-angled shots as  Queen Bee leapt over apartment buildings, Sabrina had accidentally caught the hero’s de-transformation on film. </p><p>Chloe had known something was up the second Sabrina had been reluctant to send her the day’s battle footage. Saying there had been something wrong with the camera or that her internet connection wasn’t uploading the file. In hindsight, she realized Sabrina must have been trying to protect her, but at the time she had been too desperate to find out what her friend had the audacity to try to hide from her. Stealing away the redhead’s phone and playing the forbidden footage for herself. Chloe was met with a defeated look from Sabrina once her gaze finally turned back to her.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry Chloe… I.. I..”</p><p>It took everything she had not to fling Sabrina’s phone against the concrete of the Hotel roof they stood on together.</p><p>“Delete it” Chloe snapped at her, shoving the offending device into her admirer’s arms as her mind reeled from the implications. “We can’t risk that footage getting into the wrong hands. The results would be disastrous. Utterly disastrous.”</p><p>She couldn’t afford to let herself or Sabrina get their minds taken over by Hawkmoth lest they accidentally let the secret slip. They’d need to be extra careful not to let anyone catch on that they knew either. Then, there was the matter of her own feelings towards Ladybug and Marinette to sort out. The former she had fallen for at first sight, the latter she had been at war since they’d started going to the same school together. Which one was truly the face of her idol and her enemy?</p><p>It was probably for the best that she had lost her Miraculous for the time being, that she learned all of this now right after Miraculer had been defeated. That Hawkmoth couldn’t take advantage of the deep turmoil that brewed inside of her, otherwise all would be lost indeed. She would need to shut it out, shut all of it out until she had some time and space to think for herself. Pretend it was all just a joke until she was no longer a target and she could sort out her own feelings without becoming a threat to Ladybug. It would be a delicate tightrope to walk, but Chloe had been taught by the greatest ballet dancers in all of Paris, if anyone could dance this deadliest of dances, it was her.</p><hr/><p>During the events of Heart Hunter:</p><p> </p><p>Standing on top of the roof of Le Grand Paris, Hawkmoth stood with his hand outstretched to Chloe, offering her the Bee Miraculous. Terror shot through her as she realized the meaning behind the act, the show of force as to the futility of resisting. Somehow, Hawkmoth had managed to steal away all of the Miraculous from Ladybug and was offering her a place as his second in command. If she refused him, he would only find new and more powerful allies she knew. He would take the Miraculous for their power and use them to destroy Ladybug himself. Even if she took it and somehow defeated him one on one, there was still Mayura to worry about. The villainess had bested Chloe on every occasion before, and Hawkmoth himself had been a match for both Ladybug and Cat Noir solo. </p><p>She knew there was only one way out of this situation. Chloe had seen how Lila had given herself over to the Akuma willingly and managed to remain fully in control of herself the entire time, how on transforming back she had been able to remember everything by working with Hawkmoth instead of against him. In order to avoid suspicion she would need to mislead both Hawkmoth and Ladybug, and perhaps get a shot herself at learning the villain’s true identity. She would pick allies that Ladybug already knew well and had fought against to give her the best chance of defeating them. She would use the Miraculous as her weapons so that when she lost, Ladybug could take them all back. </p><hr/><p>Shortly after Miracle Queen:</p><p> </p><p>She had done it at last, she had given up her powers and all of the Miraculous to Ladybug. She had even managed to keep Hawkmoth from running away with all of them by pretending to steal them at the end of her battle, shedding the devices in a pique of feigned rage before storming off and telling Ladybug how she could never be a fan of her any longer. The words hurt her deeply to say, even if it was all a lie. She knew she would never be trusted again with the Miraculous for as long as she lived after her actions, even as she hoped Ladybug would see through the act to the true purpose of her actions. The hero was smart after all, as well as brave and beautiful, but also prone to jumping to conclusions. With how Chloe had treated her those past five years, it was hard to blame her for thinking the worst. Hell, she had been the worst. </p><p>Her plan had been to move to New York afterwards, somewhere nice and safe where she could keep her secret in peace afterwards. The Akuma though, and her parents… They would be staying together in Paris after all. After all that she would still be putting Marinette and Ladybug at risk. True, her time had come as Queen Bee, but now that she was free of it she realized she would have never been able to get close to the hero the way she had wanted to anyway. As just Chloe Bourgeois she would be free now to try to find other ways to get closer to Marinette. A way where she could finally take the time to get to know the girl behind the mask and sort her feelings out once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I really messed things up this time"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally something more worthy of the explicit tag!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng laid back against the large cat shaped pillow on her bed as she groaned to herself. Even her usual set of pajamas, a white spaghetti strap top with red polka dots and a pair of pink sweatpants, seemed to be no comfort to her.</p><p>“Ugh, the more I think about that last battle Tikki, the less sense it makes. Why would Chloe of all people give me all of those Miraculous back if she were working together with Hawkmoth?” She stared across her room, absently looking at the spaces where the pictures of Adrien used to hang on her wall.</p><p>A lot had happened that day. Master Wang Fu, the old man who had given her the Miraculous, had been forced to resign as the Guardian of the Miraculous due to her mistake. She had been named their new Master, trained through a series of heavily rushed sessions in all the powers of the Kwami and how to read the secret code to create her own admixtures to power them up. That same day she had given up on Adrien, backing down to Kagami’s own intense desire for the same boy, and tried to turn her heart towards her new love, Luka Couffaine. </p><p>Luka was sweet, soft, gentle, and seemed to know just how to comfort her when everything fell apart. He was also the hero of the Snake Miraculous and a loyal friend to everyone she knew despite how recently he had joined their friend group. He was also the lead guitarist for their band, Kitty Section, and Juleka’s brother. Still, she had spent so much of her life the past two years helplessly in love with Adrien Agreste. Even with a wonderful guy still by her side, old habits were hard to stop, and she still felt an unwilling shiver of attraction whenever the two of them met in the halls at school. But, he now belonged to Kagami Tsurugi, the beautiful but intense fencing master. Sighing, Marinette flipped herself over on the bed as she grumbled to herself. Why was it no matter how hard she tried her thoughts always went back to that? She had taken down all her pictures of Adrien and boxed them up for the time being, just a lonely picture of herself and Luka now occupied the space above her work desk.</p><p>Tikki, the red Kwami who bore the power of creation and was attached to the Ladybug Miraculous, flew up from her usual home in Marinette’s bag to respond. “Maybe she has some good left in her after all Marinette? Or she could just be a really sore loser!”</p><p>Marinette sighed as she tried to think over it once more. Her rival at school had been absent for the past week, ever since the battle had ended. At the end of that last fight she had completely renounced all of her affection for ladybug. Before that, she had become Akumatized by working together with Hawkmoth, hurt by Marinette second stupid mistake of the day. In an act of bitter jealousy she had chosen Kagami to help her save Chloe’s parents from Akumatization instead of Chloe herself. The other girl’s jealousy at being passed up to save her own parents. Her indignation at seeing another hero chosen whose identity was just as well known as hers. It wasn’t difficult to see why Chloe could have been Akumatized. </p><p>Once she had transformed, Chloe had revealed the identities of all the other current Miraculous holders except Marinette herself, Nino as Carapace, and Cat Noir then used them to attack her. Before that, though, Hawkmoth had to have approached her with the Bee Miraculous in order to sway her to his side. Because of the way she acted afterwards, it had to have been a conscious decision for Chloe to join up, otherwise she would have acted like most Akumatized victims and been left dazed and confused in the wake of her transformation. Chloe wasn’t stupid either, despite her attempts to pass off herself as Ladybug in that interview video at school. She got surprisingly good marks when she didn’t force other people to do all the work for her. Things just didn’t add up at all. </p><p>Hearing the buzzing of her alarm clock, Marinette sighed after yet another sleepless night. At least there hadn’t been any Akuma or Amok attacks in the past week either. A fact she was as grateful for as she found mystifying. She didn’t know if she could handle an Akuma in this state. Still, that couldn’t be a good sign either. She knew she should be reviewing everything she knew about being a guardian. She should be brewing potions into her Macarons the same as every week and finding Miraculous holders for the few powers that had yet to be revealed. But it was hard to get any of that done, her grades had even been slipping from the lack of rest. Absently she wondered if that had been Chloe’s plan all along, just confuse the hell out of Ladybug to make life difficult for her or something. Pollen hadn’t been much help either, all Chloe had said to the bee was to shut up and obey her. </p><p>Shrugging out of her pajamas and changing into her usual flower accented top, light jacket, and pink capris, she lurched over towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for school. Grabbing a croissant in her mouth after giving both of her parents a kiss on the cheek, she ran out the door and headed to the school. The same as always, she barely dodged a black cat that seemed to show up every morning. She wondered why on earth it seemed to always show up then, why it would keep running into her every single time despite the fact it should know by now this would happen. It always seemed to dash past her and she never quite seemed able to react in time to avoid stumbling, Just another daily ritual as she scarfed down her breakfast before heading in through the double doors of the school.</p><p>Juleka and Rose were flirting in front of their lockers, Nino and… no, don’t think about Adrien or his luscious peach lips… Max and Kim chatting with Alix about the day’s math homework as they tried to keep the big lug of an athlete from failing. Ivan and Mylene sharing a quick kiss before heading for the classroom where they’d be forced to sit apart from each other for hours. Nathaniel and Marc sharing ideas for their next issue of Miraculous Adventures while hiding the fact each was checking out the other. Chloe and Sabrina carrying in an enormous box… wait. Chloe was back?!? So much for her vacation from reality. Here they came, heading straight for her. Too exhausted for the situation she reluctantly turned towards her perpetual tormentors. While she would normally feign kindness and put on a show of trying to be welcoming the lack of sleep had robbed her of her usual patience.</p><p>“What is it today Chloe?”</p><p>The blonde paused in front of her, sharing the load of the heavy box with Sabrina… equally? Now she knew something had to be up with them. “Well, Dupain-Cheng. I’ve graciously decided to give you all of my ladybug memorabilia, since I know you’re just such a huuuge fan of her. I’m surprised she didn’t pick you too for that last battle since she seems to be just letting anyone become a miraculous holder these days.”</p><p>That certainly caught her by surprise. Chloe had sworn she was no longer a fan of Ladybug, but, to be just giving away formerly prized possessions? If she thought ladybug was trash now, and Marinette was, she supposed it made more sense than anything else Chloe had done lately. It was as if her usual bullying had been almost devoid of effort since Sabrina had been saved from becoming Miraculer. She had brushed it off as Ladybug finally rubbing off on her, but now? No doubt some sort of prank had to be planned with this now that Ladybug meant nothing to her anymore.</p><p>“Cut the crap Chloe! Tell me what’s really in the box! You threaten the people of paris and then start suddenly acting all nicey nice? Just tell me your plan and be done with it!” she shouted with a harshness that surprised even herself as she knocked the box from the two girls’ hands.</p><p>Silence filled the hall as red and black spotted yoyos, bodysuits, action figures, dolls, toys, games, and collectables spilled out onto the floor. The moment hung, tension thick enough to stand up to even a Cataclysm, before Chloe seemed to back away from her with a strangely hurt look in her eyes. Turning away even as a tear seemed to bead into existence, the blonde turned away dismissively as she responded.</p><p>“I guess you AND ladybug really are so super lame that you deserve each other,” she said with a pout, beginning to walk off towards the classroom. “Come, Sabrina, someone else can take care of this trash!” Chloe added, her voice cracking a little at the end of the sentence.</p><p>It seemed Marinette wasn’t the only one who had been on edge that week. Sighing, Marinette scooped everything back into the box as she managed to find a place to keep the box until after school when she could examine it more thoroughly. </p><hr/><p>Sabrina Raincomprix felt Chloe’s hand trembling as it gripped her own. Sweat beads spilling over her palm as she tried to comfort the object of her affection in the wake of Marinette’s unusual outburst. It had to be her fault, as always, although she wasn’t sure what she had done wrong this time. It must have been something especially bad because Chloe hadn’t even berated her for her failures. Maybe it would be like the time she had been transformed into Vanisher, where she had messed up so badly her existence wasn’t even worth acknowledging anymore. Only once they were out of the main hall and into the empty homeroom did Sabrina halt and look up into the crystal blue eyes of the one she knew she had to atone to.</p><p>“I’m sorry Chloe… I-It’s my fault I know.. Please.. Tell me anything I can do for you.. Anything I can make it up to you, I’m begging-” she rambled pleadingly before she was interrupted by the one whose approval she sought.</p><p>“NO! No.. This. This isn’t your fault Sabrina, it’s mine… it’s always been mine,” Chloe sighed as she slumped against the wall. </p><p>“How can that be? It’s always my fault, everything is, isn’t it?” she asked Chloe, trembling all over as she tried to rationalize things with herself. Chloe was absolutely perfect, flawless, she didn’t make mistakes. That’s why everything was Sabrina’s fault, and why Sabrina could make it better for her.</p><p>“P-Please, C-Chloe, p-please t-tell me how I c-can fix this f-for you,” she stuttered as she refused the attempt to reassure her.</p><p>“No, Sabrina, I’m the one who’s sorry. Utterly sorry. I’ve been treating you like that this whole time… I’ve been a terrible friend to you. I didn’t realize it feels like that to hear those kinds of words from someone who... Who you look up to.”</p><p>Sabrina winced at the phrase. She knew perfectly well what feelings Chloe was referring to. How Chloe had fallen in love with Ladybug the instant she had been saved from Stoneheart two years prior. How she had pursued Adrien Agreste until he became seduced by that vixen Kagami Tsurugi. How Sabrina herself felt towards Chloe despite knowing she was only being used, but didn’t mind as long as she could be close to her side.</p><p>“Please, don’t say that Chloe. You’re perfect. I-I can put the Ladybug suit on for you again when we get home tonight, I can dress up for you and cheer you up l-like I always do” she pleaded with her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and squeezing her close. “I don’t ever want you to doubt yourself. Whether it’s Adrien or Ladybug or Marinette, or Prince Ali, they’re all fools not to fall in love with you Chloe!” <em> Like I did </em> she added to herself.</p><p>She knew she was only a poor replacement for the true object of Chloe’s affections, but, when she was able to wear the Ladybug or Cat Noir costume together with Chloe. To feel her soft and desperate kisses on her lips, trailing down her collar and her fingers tracing down her chest. Cupping her practically flat chest and stripping away what had been so carefully donned. It almost didn’t matter that the name Chloe cried out wasn’t Sabrina’s own. Almost.</p><p>Sabrina held her for the moment until Chloe sighed once again as the school bell rang, loud and clear, almost violently shaking her and Sabrina out of their trance. Walking over to their seats, it wasn’t long before the rest of the class began to file into the classroom. The two of them together in the front row on the right, Adrien and Nino on the left. Behind them Alix and Mylene, on their left Alya and Marinette. Max and Kim, Ivan and Marc, then the only couple lucky enough to sit next together Rose and Juleka. Nathaniel and Lila were at the very back, though the latter had claimed to be too busy saving african children from tetanus to be able to make it to class that day. </p><p>Class was the same as always, but, it just kept getting harder and harder to pay attention in class. Her last test grade had been a 95%! only 95! Ever since she had seen that footage of Marinette transform her jealousy had been getting harder and harder to control. When Ladybug was just a faceless hero it had been easy to pretend that Chloe would just give up one day and choose to be with her. That they could be together in more than short and breathless moments in the hotel broom closet or late at night in Chloe’s room during one of their many sleepovers. But now her gaze kept turning to Marinette, just like Chloe did. Why did she have to be Ladybug? Why couldn’t she be Ladybug instead? It was those damn earrings. </p><p>Sabrina could feel the negative emotions pooling deep inside of her. She could almost hear the tell-tale flapping of an Akuma’s wings behind her. The voice of Hawkmoth telling her that she could become Ladybug herself and capture Chloe’s heart if only she would give the Miraculous to him and grant whatever twisted wish it was he desired. But in the end, she knew it wouldn’t work. That no matter what happened, Chloe still wouldn’t be hers even after absorbing an Akuma. That it was the very heroism that defined Ladybug herself that inspired and had seduced Chloe away from her. That only pain and even more despair would await both her and Chloe if she allowed herself to just give in to her darker nature. That she would only end up revealing Marinette’s crucial secret to the work if she attacked and tried to take the earrings while she was still untransformed.</p><p>Her last words before darkness took her were “Damn.. Chloe.. I’m so sorry… I really messed things up this time”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “I forgive you, Chloe”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright pervs, I really am earning the Explicit rating on this one. Enjoy ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien Agreste glanced over at Chloe just across the classroom. Something had seemed off with her lately, not the least of which was her absence from school for the past week. He supposed she had been through quite a bit lately. She had not only renounced her personal hero, but also Adrien had officially begun dating Kagami Tsurugi on that day as well. He had wanted to put off the announcement, to give her some time to recover emotionally. Unfortunately, before he’d had a chance to talk to her about it Kagami had strode in during the week’s fencing class and announced her claim on him to the whole class. “Only a person capable of defeating me in a duel is worthy of him” She had said.</p><p>Still, that didn’t seem to account for why Sabrina seemed so depressed too. As far as he knew the only person Sabrina ever seemed to have eyes for was Chloe. When they had been younger, Chloe had been his only friend. Now that he was older, and had returned to Paris after some time abroad, he knew how toxic the environment she had grown up in was. How warping it could be to grow up isolated and alone in the absence of a parent. He’d only experienced just a short time of it following his mother’s death. It was only due to becoming Cat Noir that he had been able to resist the darker impulses he knew must have plagued her. He knew that deep down there was still good inside her, the sweet child who had made friends with him a decade ago .</p><p>No doubt that had to be the part of her Sabrina followed for. Even if that kindness only showed itself so rarely to her. There was just something about that rarity, being that special person she opened up for that was so appealing. But, her cruelty towards his classmates still made any deeper connection impossible. He was Chloe’s friend, sure, but you couldn’t rescue someone from themselves either. He wondered what Ladybug thought about his friendship with her. Not that Chloe knew he was Cat Noir either, but, Ladybug had always regarded him kindly despite that. How would she treat him now that she had renounced Ladybug, and what would she think of him sticking by her?</p><p>He had been deeply in love with Ladybug for the past two years, ever since they had met during their first mission together defeating Stoneheart. Despite her constant rejection of his advances towards her, she had always refused him. There was just someone else Ladybug was in love with, and it just wasn’t him. He had tried and tried, hoping with all his heart she would see him as more than just a sidekick and feeling his heart break a little more each time. He supposed it would have only been a matter of time until he was Akumatized.</p><p>All that had changed when Kagami came into his life, showing him there were others who loved and valued him beyond his wealth and fame. Her bold confidence and ruthless intelligence reminded him of why he had fallen for Ladybug first after all. A couple times he had even considered the idea that she might truly be Ladybug herself given her sense of mystery and affinity for the color red, but those suspicions had been dismissed the moment he had seen Ladybug choose her to become Ryuko. </p><p>Still, his feelings for Ladybug didn’t exactly disappear overnight. While he loved Kagami deeply, a part of him deep down still loved Ladybug and always would. Some days he worried what might happen one day if Ladybug ever did decide to change her feelings for him, an impossible dream. Despite his love for Kagami, his desire to be loyal to her, he wasn’t sure if he would have the strength to refuse Ladybug if she did. He knew it was wrong to pine after her, that he should just be happy with the love he felt for her, but he couldn’t lie to himself either. Perhaps it was just as well that there hadn’t been any Akuma attacks lately. Hawkmoth’s lack of activity kept him from the awkward conversation of admitting he was taken for real this time, instead of the jest he had made to try to make her jealous the previous week.</p><p>Perhaps that had been what jinxed it. At his next glance over at Chloe and Sabrina, tracing their gazes behind him to Marinette and Alya, he wondered at the event in the hall that morning. Marinette had been on edge all the past week, no doubt worried about how Chloe would act after outing herself as an ally of Hawkmoth. Dreading her return until she finally snapped. He’d nearly snapped at his father a few times too for his perpetual absence from his home life. </p><p>Feeling himself on the edge of a revelation that had been a long time coming, the moment was suddenly shattered when he saw a familiar black and purple butterfly begin flapping in through the window. An Akuma. Something was different about it though. Its wings were longer, more angled, and feathery with a long plume going across its back. </p><p>He barely had time to shout a warning as it flew into the classroom: “Everyone! Akuma! Get away now!”, leaping to his feet in a fighting stance as he watched to see what item of Chloe’s it would land on. He knew how much she hated Marinette, the heat of her gaze on the bluenette almost palpable in her blatant stare. It was with a great shock that he saw the mutated butterfly instead land on Sabrina’s glasses before covering her in the bubbling purple that always accompanied an Akumatization. </p><p>Students rose from their desks and began to panic, rushing out of the classroom in a torrent of bodies along with their teacher. Gone were any thoughts of french history or the birth of the 5th republic. Replaced with the chaos that accompanied every Akuma attack. </p><p>“I am Envy!” announced the newly reborn Sabrina. Instead of her usual sweater-vest, shorts, and tights, she was new wearing a form fitting bodysuit that crackled with colors that were constantly shifting and swirling together. Over her face, the glasses she normally wore had become a smooth mirrored visor that swept back behind her head to form the wings of a butterfly. </p><p>Adrien quickly glanced around the room. Everyone had gone except for himself and Chloe. “Come on Chloe, we need to get you out of here to where it’s safe!” he shouted to her.</p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed like nothing of the sort was likely to happen. Instead, the villain wrapped her arms around Chloe and pulled her close while the blonde remained frozen. </p><p>“Don’t you worry Chloe, just sit right here. Your Envy is right here to make sure you will have everything your heart desires. Marinette will be all yours, I’ll make sure of it,” the villain hissed before transforming into a swarm of butterflies and zooming past Adrien into the hallway behind him. </p><p>So Chloe truly was working together with Hawkmoth, and trying to get him to deliberately target Marinette? Of all the cruel and selfish things Sabrina had done, this probably had to take the cake. Working together with the enemy to hurt people like that was despicable. Perhaps he had been wrong about the good inside of her after all. </p><p>The look of disgust on his face must have said everything because Chloe seemed to shake out of her trance long enough to call out to him. “WAIT!” she cried, reaching a hand out towards him. “Please! I know I said I don’t like Ladybug anymore, and how I’ve always treated Marinette, but you have to believe me! I wouldn’t.. I could never do something like this. Please! Adrien!” </p><p>“How do I know I can trust you?” he responded. “Prove to me this isn’t your doing. Come with me and convince Sabrina, I mean Envy, not to attack!” The rage shone through his normally calm demeanor. He grabbed Chloe’s hand and began to run out of the classroom with her, dragging her stunned body behind him down the hall as he tried to search for Marinette.</p><p>Checking left, then right, he tried to see where Envy had gone. The box from earlier that morning still sat next to Marinette’s locker, the hallways barren and untouched. The normal destruction and chaos that accompanied an Akuma attack were nowhere to be found.</p><p>“We.. We should go to Marinette’s house” Chloe said to him, finally seeming to shake herself out of the daze. “No doubt if she’s really going after her, she’d probably go there because…” she seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Because that’s where Dupain-Cheng’s parents are. That goody goody wouldn’t be able to hold back if her parents are in danger or something like that. With any luck Ladybug should be there and able to help.” </p><p>That was a shocker. Chloe talking about Ladybug saving Marinette? Hadn’t she just renounced Ladybug just that week before? Since when did she care about saving Marinette either? Both were only enemies to her now, why would she be so concerned about saving them. It had to be some sort of trap. It had to be. </p><p>“No, we need to think about where Marinette would hide out at the school… The gym, the bathrooms…” he pondered.</p><p>“I’m telling you she’s definitely headed for Dupain-Cheng’s house! It’s absolutely the first place she would decide to go! I don’t care if you don’t believe me but I don’t want this!” she pleaded with him. She could be as bad as Lila when she wanted to, couldn’t she. Still, it wasn’t like he had any other leads to follow. </p><p>“Fine, but if you really are working with Hawkmoth this time and setting up a trap for Marinette and Ladybug then I’ll tell you this.  If you’re lying to me about this then our friendship is over. Done with. If you insist on using me to hurt people and attack Paris, if you willingly decide to work together with Hawkmoth, then I don’t think I can be your friend any longer,” he replied in a stern tone.</p><p>“Fine! Fine! Whatever! But if we’re going to get there in time we need to go save her right now! Otherwise it’s going to be too late for her or for Ladybug!” she said, pouting as she took the lead, running out the door with Adrien’s hand in hers. </p><hr/><p>Arriving at the Tom &amp; Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie at 12 Rue Gotlib, everything seemed as normal as could be. No damage to the surrounding cars or buildings. Tom and Sabine could be seen inside rushing about and pulling down the armored shutters designed to repel attacks from Akumatized supervillains. Even the upstairs balcony showed no signs from below of forced entry. </p><p>“Pardon me Mr. Dupain and Miss Cheng, but is Marinette home?” Adrien panted, slightly out of breath from the frantic pace they had taken out of the school. </p><p>“She just came running in a few minutes ago after the Akuma Alert” Tom responded, looking the two of them over. “You two are welcome to come shelter with us until the attack’s over if you need to. Can I ask you to take the cake in the oven up to her on your way up? She’s been having a rough week and I think her favorite dessert might just help cheer her up”</p><p>“Of course Mr. Dupain” Chloe chimed, both excited and nervous to get a first look at Marinette’s bedroom for herself, fighting to get her conflicting emotions under control.</p><p>Just months ago she would have killed for a moment like this. Rushing off with Adrien Agreste to go save Ladybug herself from an attack by Hawkmoth in a way that only she could. As Chloe Bourgeois and not just as Queen Bee. Now, though, she didn’t have time to spare on enjoying herself. The woman she loved was in terrible danger, and her few friendships depended on how well she could manage to de-escalate the situation. </p><p>The worst, or second worst, of all possible scenarios she had obsessed over had happened. Sabrina was one of the two people who knew the true identity of Ladybug was Marinette, and as such one of those who stood the best chance of eliminating her directly. Or accidentally revealing her identity to Hawkmoth. If that happened Marinette would be forced to live a life on the run to protect her family. Or to give up the Miraculous without a worthy successor to follow her, and lose all of her memories in the process.</p><p>Chloe practically flew up the stairs to Marinette’s room, moving ahead even of Adrien who had been there before. Bursting open the door with the cake in hand, she scanned the room for either Marinette or her alter ego, or any signs of Envy. </p><p>All around the bedroom were pictures of Chloe hung up on the wall. Smiling, scowling, cheering. A picture of herself and Marinette sharing that kiss at her party that had led her to question her sexuality to begin with. To begin the introspection that had led her to realize that her feelings for Ladybug were more than just mere admiration, not just a desire to become her, but to stand as equal footing as her partner in both love and heroism.</p><p>“Hey, Chloe, I’m sorry about earlier. I guess I was just really surprised you had really given up on Ladybug.” Marinette said to her, turning around in her workspace chair to greet her and Adrien, taking the cake Chloe held and set it aside. “When you renounced Ladybug I... I don’t know… I guess it made me think I had a chance with you after all, since we look pretty similar and all. I thought that if maybe you could reverse your feelings towards Ladybug, you might reverse your feelings towards me too…” She looked down sadly. “I was pretty hurt when you told me off like that, but, I forgive you Chloe.”</p><p>The blonde stared deep into the bluebell eyes of the woman she had fallen for so heavily, feeling tears well up in her own. Though Adrien stood slack-jawed beside them both, Chloe couldn’t help herself. The words were exactly what she had longed to hear for so long. What she had spent many a night with her fingers buried between her thighs fantasizing about over the past week. It was so perfect, so beautiful. </p><p>Chloe reached out to Marinette, wrapping her arms tightly around Marinette’s body and pulling her tightly into a hug. Closing her eyes and kissing Marinette passionately on the lips as she tackled the teen to the floor of her room. Feeling the other girl’s arms wrap around her back, pulling her close with a desperate eagerness and pulling her into kiss after kiss as their hearts thudded together. A gentle moan slipped out from Chloe’s lips as she clung to the girl in her grasp.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye she could see Adrien start backing away and begin to run out of the room to give them some privacy. Deep down, amid the soft panting and kisses, the hands tugging her desperately closer with every second she knew something couldn’t be right. Marinette had always been in love with Adrien. Had been dating Luka ever since the week before. But, in this moment, in her desperation and weakness she found she lacked the strength to resist the other girl’s touch. </p><p>It was just so much easier, so much more pleasant just to believe. To let her clothing shed away like her inhibitions as her eyes glazed over. “Marinette… Please…” she murmured, stripping away the fashionable jacket pink with white dots inside. To slide off the floral print top and run kisses along the collar while she ogled the modest chest of the hero beneath her. Unhook the soft white bra and feast her gaze on the pair of soft breasts she had wanted to fondle for so long.</p><p>Chloe’s own top joined Marinette’s underneath the bed. Her own pure white bra just a size smaller shed by fingers bare of any adornment and tossed aside. Seeing that softly smiling face beneath her, Chloe knew there was no holding back. Despite being on top, and more experience, her knees shook as though it were her first time all over again. She caressed Marinette’s face as she felt the hand on her own, running a finger up her neck and under her chin before claiming her with another kiss.</p><p>She was melting inside with a heat and passion that just kept welling up inside her, a warmth that she could feel seeping into her panties, leaving them wet and sticky with arousal. Wanting the moment to stay for just a little bit longer, she took Marinette’s hand in her own, moving the delicate fingers to her mouth and sucking on them lightly as he thighs tightened around the other girl’s waist. </p><p>Pink capri pants were unzipped, revealing light pink panties with white polka dots that had matched the inside of her jacket. Once they joined the rest of the discarded clothing, Chloe’s hand cupped the other girl’s vulva from the outside, running her thumb against the soft squishy skin of the lower lips. She could feel how Marinette’s arousal, her desperate need, matched her own as she stripped away the last bit of cloth that separated her from what she desired most. </p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng now lay completely naked beneath her, every inch completely bared to her as she sat back just to take the sight all in. Marinette’s hands, however, were not nearly so complacent. Chloe’s white pants, white panties, everything that kept them apart was thrown away to leave nothing left between them.</p><p>As Chloe ogled, Marinette took the lead in pressing both their bodies together once more, running gentle fingers down her back with what seemed to be far too practiced ease. Covering her small chest in hungry desperate kisses between stilted breaths. As Chloe’s nipples stiffened from the stimulation, she could feel her hips shiver with a fresh wave of arousal.</p><p>As if shaken from a trance, she reluctantly pulled her breasts from Marinette’s mouth so her own could do the same to the slightly darker skinned beauty. Long slow licks at first along the nipples, followed by gentle sucking and teasing with her tongue in the same way as she had to Sabrina so many times before. </p><p>The soft moans emanating from Marinette like music to her ears as she slid her fingers down along her sides. Then a short break to feel her rump squishing slightly in her hands before one moved back up to support her. The other hand slid lower and lower. Down between Marinette’s thighs to feel if she was just as aroused as Chloe herself. The motion was slow, sensual, yet accompanied by trembling from both eagerness and nervousness. A dream long deferred for fear of never reaching fruition as she ached to go even further, faster. </p><p>She hesitated for a moment that felt like minutes, like hours. Fingers just at the edge of her vulva and lightly moving back and forth along the lips as she hesitated. She wanted it all, she wanted to give Marinette everything and feel it all in return. To be left breathless and panting on the floor with her after round after round of frantic lovemaking. A squirming mess of hormones and bodily fluids before embracing each other and doing it all again when they awoke next to each other in Marinette’s bed. To go on to join in more ways than merely physically, to someday get married and adopt children together. To be with her always in more ways than one. But. But. She could never do anything against someone else’s will. She could never want to force Marinette into this no matter how much she wanted it with her. That step, that small movement that would conceivably either bridge the gulf between them or sunder them forever apart seemed impossible to act upon.</p><p>It took Marinette’s firm hand shoving Chloe’s finger inside herself for the ice to break as warmth and slippery wetness enveloped her touch. That final barrier breached, Chloe began to slide that same finger slowly back and forth inside of Marinette, curling it up slightly to feel along her inner walls for a patch of smoothness where the ridges gave way to a smooth plain of pleasure she knew quite well. Although the pressure of Marinette’s kegel muscles was firm, it was little issue to fit a second finger inside to stretch her further to provide more of that delicious feeling of fullness. </p><p>As she felt Marinette’s kisses on the top of her head, she also felt a familiar feeling slide down her own naked body as well. Gentle touches and caresses, a thumb circling her areolae and toying with her nipples while the other hand made for the center of her own source of intense need. The feeling of Marinette’s fingers inside her, filling her up as they easily made use of her copious natural lubricants. Temporarily sating the aching emptiness her body felt whenever she spent the night alone. Despite thinking herself the more experienced one, Marinette seemed to know how to cater each touch, every movement to maximize Chloe’s pleasure.</p><p>Frantic glances around the room for any sort of vibrator yielding little success, the two girls made do with their thumbs to stimulate each others’ clits for the time being. The eagerness of their bodies more than making up for the clumsiness of the approach to mutual satisfaction. Lewd squelching sounds accompanied by moans of steadily increasing pitch formed an audible bubble around them, drowning out all conflicting thoughts with a single word. More. More More More. More touches. More kisses. More squeezing squirming thighs as they pursued a true unicorn of a sensation together. Their movements matching to meet the others’ needs without even speaking.</p><p>Nearly 20 minutes since they had begun their voices cried out each others’ names, clutched each other tight as a rush of warmth left them both sticky and oozing with viscous fluids. A moment of intense clarity that was nevertheless impossible to move nor think in as fireworks exploded in their eyes. Rough panting as they pressed close together, not wanting to separate any part of each other for even seconds as they just held each other and kissed again and again. </p><p>What Chloe Bourgeois had wanted more than anything else was hers now. Looking deep into bluebell eyes and finding the love she felt returned in them. The ache of loneliness and desperation sated, consumed by feelings of blossoming love and lust together. The latter growing inside her again as minutes passed together, until again they began to move and slide together in a horizontal dance of love that took them both again. And again. And again. Until both were cuddled up beneath the covers in Marinette’s room, wrapped up in each other and sleeping softly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "At Once"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nothing made any sense to Gabriel Agreste as he paced back and forth across his observation room. Neither Ladybug nor Cat Noir had bothered to arrive on the scene. In addition, his creation, Envy, had gone completely rogue. He had sensed the girl’s anguish, her pain, her sadness and longing for love. The desperation as she longed for something more than she could ever have. All the perfect ingredients for a villain that should have been completely unstoppable, impossible for Ladybug and Cat Nor to defeat even with the help of all the Miraculous at their disposal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True, there had been a lot of pain and sadness brewing since his plot to steal the Miracle Box that contained all the Kwami and their instruments of action to make himself powerful enough to defeat them on his own. But he had been occupied since his defeat with decoding and realizing the information contained on the former guardian’s tablet. Repairing the damaged Peacock Miraculous and producing a series of enhancements he could use with both or either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His greatest accomplishment by far had been to master the power of Fusion. Combining the powers of both magical gems into one to become Shadow Moth. The girl Sabrina had been the first test of his new and improved suite of powers, but despite the power she was able to now wield on his behalf she had completely broken off communication with him. No Cat Noir, no Ladybug, and no new Miraculous. The experiment was an abject failure. He had spent the past several hours pouring through the documents on the tablet. Trying to understand where he had gone wrong in his use of his abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps his unfamiliarity with Fusion could be the answer, or the emotions had completely overwhelmed his own capacity to seize control for himself. It would take a strong will, stronger even than his own, to wrest control of the Butterfly’s powers from him. The butterfly Miraculous had been created to allow people to pursue their hearts’ desires after all, and the peafowl to make emotions manifest. True, he could act in an advisory fashion, even withdraw his powers normally, but despite bending the abilities to a darker nature their original design still presented difficulties when using them in this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was, of course, another issue too with the Miraculous, an especially dangerous one at that. He had noticed when using an Akuma on someone, whatever their negative emotions were, seemed to dissolve once the Akumatization had worn off. Anger, depression, jealousy, obsession. All faded away to nothing when the Akumatization ended. It was like free therapy, almost. But it also made it impossible to strike the same target so soon afterwards. Although the same frustrations and fears tended to crop up again, the implications were too dangerous to dare risk it with his own feelings for Emilie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark wings, fall” Gabriel muttered in frustration, returning to his usual peppermint inspired outfit as he paced back and forth. It was no good. Until the Akumok had done its work he couldn’t regain control of his powers at all. He would just have to hope that Envy accomplished her goal, or was defeated soon, giving him another chance at defeating the meddlesome heroes once and for all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems we’ll need to take time to investigate this Sabrina girl more thoroughly Nathalie. Locate the girl and have her followed. Report on her actions until the Akuma is released” he said, dark eyes flashing with frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At once” the slim and dark haired woman responded, slipping off into the shadows. Though still weak from the side-effects of the peacock Miraculous when it was damaged, she had recovered enough to handle basic household duties as long as she was careful. Having her follow the girl would also hopefully dissuade her from being tempted to push herself beyond what she could handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even without the Akuma, Gabriel still could make use of the other enhanced abilities the magic gems granted if the situation became dangerous. Years of fencing mastery had meant he could handle his cane as well as any other master of the blade. He had been a match even for Emilie’s beautiful and surprising strength back when she used to transform. As long as he was in contact with her, he would be able to arrive and make certain she was safe. After Emilie, he couldn’t bear losing another part of his family.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette awoke with a groan, clumsily stumbling to her feet as she looked around. It was hard to make sense of everything at first, everything around her looked blurry and strance. Her head still pounded and everything felt sore all over. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes once more and tried to recall what had happened to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The appearance of a strange new supervillain. Rushing back to her room to find the Miracle Box and distribute the Miraculous to their bearers. Adrien and Chloe trying to hold the creature at bay. Sabrina and Chloe’s gaze burning hot against her skin. A strange glowing brightness and the feeling of lightness. Nothing else made sense after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking her eyes open once again, Marinette fumbled around for anything she could use for context the way she had when she fought Oblivio. She trusted her past self completely, if she could use lipstick to draw a turtle and still succeed against the strongest villain she had ever faced, there was no doubt she could defeat this one too. Feeling something small, hard, and flat, she carefully wrapped her fingers around it and brought the object up to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Large square black glasses, like the ones Sabrina always wore. Curiously, her vision seemed to work better close up, even better than it had before. Feeling a chill run down her spine, she unfolded the pair and slipped them on, the barely distinct blobs of color coalescing into solid shapes and crystal clear vision. A perfect fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Able to see much more clearly now, she slowly turned her head from side to side, taking in all the sights around her. A bedroom with pictures of Chloe all over the walls. Pastel blue comforter on a soft and squishy double bed. A desk with papers in neatly organized piles. A bin just under the bed filled with a surprising variety of sex toys… An unfamiliar room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at herself for the first time, she saw she was completely naked. Her skin a pale peach color, breasts small and barely defined. Down below, a small tuft of red hair at her crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trembling, Marinette ran frantically into the bathroom and paused in front of the mirror, only to see Sabrina Raincomprix staring back at her with an expression of shock and fear in her sea green eyes. Letting out a yelp, Marinette rushed back out of the bathroom as she tried to calm herself. Something was very definitely wrong. The Akuma, somehow it must have… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina! You’ve got 5 minutes to get down here before you run out of time for breakfast” a voice called from down below. Officer Roger’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath, she recalled the words that had always helped her handle day after day of life threatening battles. Letting the breath out, she repeated the words she had whispered to herself daily.  “Get scared later Marinette, focus on finding out what’s going on so you can find the Lucky Charm to solve it. You’ve handled everything life has thrown at you before, you got this” she said, slapping herself on her cheeks before pulling open drawers around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>School supplies, a box of polaroids, academic scholarship awards… there they were, panties! Slipping the black and surprisingly silky fabric on, she found another drawer of black tights with diamonds on them. Heading for the closet next she found a dozen identical sets of white shirts, diamond pattern vests, and light blue shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute or so of frantically pulling the rest of her clothes she went back to the box of pictures to investigate. At first it seemed hard to tell what was going on. Nude shots of someone with beautifully smooth porcelain skin. Modest breasts with bright pink nipples that made the sight seem almost surreal. Perfectly hairless legs, abdomen, and vulva. Like a doll. Only when she caught a lock of golden hair did the realization finally hit her. This was what Chloe looked like underneath those overpriced outfits she wore every day? Marinette had never had strong feelings for another woman before, but she had to admit, the sight was impressive. She could understand why Sabrina could be so captivated by such a sight, just what a pity Chloe had such a rotten personality. Even if she were to start dating another girl, someone who acted like that was completely out of the question, no matter how beautiful she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the box and shoving it beneath the bed, Marinette stumbled her way down the stairs in time to see Roger sitting at the kitchen table with a thick slice of toast in his hand. “Yourph mphealy cutting it cloth thith timph” he said around bites of soft white bread weighed down with hefty portions of butter and jam. Eyeing the plate of similar slices, she felt her stomach churn as she picked up a cup of orange juice instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.. I’ll just have some juice today. You know how things were last night and all” she quickly lied, gulping down the glass before she could be questioned any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say sweet pea” Roger responded, cramming the rest of the bread slice into his mouth. “Don’t think that lets you off the hook for class though. Get out there and make me proud” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gave an awkward nod as she grabbed her bag, Sabrina’s that is, and finished getting ready while Roger lurched to his feet. The kitchen was relatively spartan looking compared to her own. A few magnets on the fridge, an Outstanding Officer award from the Mayor of Paris. Pictures of Sabrina winning academic competitions across the province. A TV that had to be at least a decade old and a battered looking chair in a nook just off to the side. Not quite a proper family room, but more pictures stuck to the wall showed Sabrina on his lap while they watched a baseball game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was just as silent and uncomfortable on</span>
  <span> drive to Collège Françoise Dupont as Roger rambled on about the events of the day before. Apparently an Akuma had shown up and attacked her, but Ladybug and Cat Noir never seemed to make it onto the scene. People at the school had seen her fly out of the building, then next thing they knew she had been stumbling through the door in a haze and crashed onto the bed. Cat Noir had shown up later to get information from everyone, but without Ladybug there he seemed lost and confused more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger pulled up to the side of the school and swung open the door. “If you feel like you can’t make it through the day, give me a call and I’ll make sure you can come home, okay?” he told her with a kiss on the top of her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Thanks Offic- I-I mean dad” Marinette responded with a weak smile before sliding out of the car and heading into the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For once she was actually early, everyone was just filtering in. Adrien was already there as Nino skated in, Alya by his side. Ivan and Mylene followed talking about the latest monster movie. Mark and Nathaniel just moments apart from each other. Max by himself prepping Markov for recording the day’s lessons. Rose and Juleka came in with Luka soon after, fighting the urge to run up to that last one and apologize for flaking on last night’s date together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after Alix and even Kim made it in that Marinette realized just how late she always made it to class. No wonder she had developed a reputation for going missing. At first she started to go towards her own locker, but quickly saw the glare Alya was sending her way when she approached. Heading for Sabrina’s locker, she frowned as she realized she didn’t know the combination to get in. Looking around helplessly, either nobody seemed to notice or nobody cared. A few of the students even shot dirty looks at her, some looking like they’d roll by just to make fun of her for apparently forgetting her locker combination. Checking her bag, all she found was a notebook for taking notes in classes. She’d have to do without textbooks until she could get a meeting with Principal Damocles it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back against her locker, she counted down the minutes. Five til eight. Four. Three. Two. Two past. Five past. Where was Chloe? Didn’t she always seem to stick to Sabrina like glue?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got her answer moments later when Chloe strode through the door arm in arm with… Marinette? The real Marinette’s eyes widened in shock as she saw what appeared to be herself and Chloe in matching clothes from her closet. Openly holding hands together. Even, once they got to Chloe’s locker, KISSING?!?! Now she knew she had to be dreaming. Marinette quickly pinched her arm, feeling the biting sting of certainty that seeing really was in this case believing. Herself and Chloe acting like… ugh… a couple. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Things just weren't meant to be"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of unexpected coupling</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luka sighed as he walked into the school that morning. Although he had been overflowing with happiness when Marinette had accepted his feelings for her, the following week had been practically the opposite. Something was bothering Marinette, he could hear it in her soul, the frustration and pain she carried with her. Despite his best efforts to comfort her she hadn’t been able to confide in him nor accept his help. He didn’t mind, normally, but as her partner he wanted to make sure she felt loved and supported even about things she couldn’t tell him. It was hard not knowing what was hurting her though, he wanted to just take everything that haunted her and make it better. Instead, she had isolated herself from everyone as she searched for answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night was supposed to be a quiet getaway for them both, a trip to Andre’s and a few laps around the ice rink’s disco night to forget about the troubles of everyday life. Instead he had waited outside the bakery for an hour before her mother told him Marinette had fallen asleep. He had felt a little hurt, but brushed it off. Perhaps what Marinette really needed was just a chance to rest, but it stung that she hadn’t called him to cancel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing what he always did when he found himself feeling that way, he tried to turn things around to their perspective as he entered his locker combination. He could imagine an exhausted Marinette running from the Akuma that had appeared in her classroom and rushing back to the bakery. A week of poor sleep finally taking its toll as she stumbled in the door to her room before passing out. How it might hurt Marinette to wake up hours later and realize she had missed a date. He’d be mortified if it happened to him, and Marinette was just a big ball of nerves. He resigned himself to waiting until class started before forming any opinions on the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Marinette came striding in through the front door of the school. All thoughts he had of getting his textbook forgotten as he saw Marinette and Chloe of all people walking in together. Arm in arm. Hand in hand. Kissing each other right there in the hall. His chest felt heavy and his heart sank even as he tried to feel happy for her. So that had been it after all. A cover while Marinette pursued Chloe. He wished that Marinette could have told him how she really felt all this time. Like with Adrien, he would have been willing to support her and help out where he could. Then he wouldn’t have gotten his hopes up the week before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned the room for others’ reactions, partly to see if it were real, partly to distract himself from his own growing despair. Although everyone else was in shock, the only one who seemed to share his sudden crushing feeling of loss was Sabrina, Chloe’s best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he hadn’t seen Sabrina very often, he’d picked up on the girl’s strong feelings for Chloe whenever they had met. It took more than devoted friendship to be so willing to subsume one’s whole being in serving someone else. It was love, pure and sweet and simple. He had wanted to go over to her before, to lend his support to help Sabrina realize how toxic her relationship with Chloe had been, but it had never seemed his place. In these halls he was still an outsider, and two grades above to boot. Now, though, he could see her looking desperately around the hall for help. For someone, something, to hold on to in the face of overwhelming despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plodding over to the redhead’s locker as Chloe and Marinette strode past together, he put a gentle hand on Sabrina’s shoulder. “Hey Sabrina, need some help?” he asked, hoping he could find the words, or at least the right tune, to ease her pain. Perhaps then he could find a way to do the same for himself for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meek redhead seemed to pause for a moment, as if she were thinking intently about something. Debating some deep inner conflict he wasn’t to know about. He’d tried to do his best to be a friendly form of assistance anyone could turn to at school, but being two grades apart from Marinette had made it hard to get close to her or any of her classmates aside from the band or hearsay from Juleka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey… Luka…” Sabrina responded, still in shock from the scene before her. “I.. I’m.. I don’t think I’m okay, but, I don’t know how much you can help…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no worry, I’m pretty surprised myself. It just feels so sudden, so strange. It’s got to be worse for you though, you’ve had your eye on Chloe for quite some time haven’t you?” Luka responded, nodding a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I.. wuh.. Y-yeah…” Sabrina said as she seemed to freeze, something seeming to click in her head. “Yeah I do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for you anytime Sabrina, just like everyone else. If you ever need a hand or something, I know Chloe was pretty much your only friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina nodded to Luka, taking his hand in hers as a strange yet familiar spark of emotion coursed through him. An old familiar melody but mixed with a new tune. “Thank you so much Luka, it means a lot to me to hear that. Don’t worry about Marinette, I’m sure it’s something strange going on and she didn’t mean to abandon you last night,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka blushed slightly, giving his head a shake as he tried to get his feelings under control. No way. Sabrina was gay, everyone was just waiting for her to come out. He had to just be imagining things, reading too much into something he missed and just wanted to believe somehow. Plus, both of them were still reeling from the sight of their own respective crushes moments earlier arm in arm and lip to lip. Feelings were hurt and reaching out for the first friendly person for comfort was a bad strategy for romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the thought, Sabrina, but it seems like things just weren’t meant to be with her after all…” Luka sighed, turning away towards his classroom as the bell rang out across the school to signal the start of class. A moment of tension hung in the air, he could feel Sabrina’s gaze on him, pleading, begging him somehow for forgiveness for some hidden crime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina’s surprisingly soft looking lips parting, sucking in a deep breath of air and letting it out. Before he knew what was happening Sabrina’s lips were pressed to his in front of everyone else. Soft pleasant warmth as his nerves tingled, her arms pressing his chest against hers. The moment hung in time, shocking everyone including himself. Including Sabrina herself when the moment broke with the kiss and she ran off to the classroom without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka’s face burned red as he tried to process what had just happened. Sabrina had just kissed him. Something was wrong in Paris, very wrong. Sabrina had never shown any interest in him before now, she had only ever had eyes for Chloe, or briefly Marinette from what he’d heard. Then again, she also tended to throw herself entirely into anyone who showed her kindness. Doing homework and other favors. It just… didn’t feel right though, or healthy. It would be like he was taking advantage of her to do anything like that just because he was the one who offered her support. He would need time to heal, and so would Sabrina, before any feelings could be sorted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling off towards his classroom, he tried to figure out what was going on. Marinette now loved Chloe, Chloe now loved Marinette, and Sabrina… Things just weren’t adding up. Chloe had been after Adrien hadn’t she? He had heard an Aukma had appeared the previous day, but Ladybug had never shown up. Only Cat Noir, hours later, had made a statement that the Akuma and its victim were nowhere to be found. Perhaps the Akuma had the effect of reversing people’s feelings for one another? He had heard just how frustrated Marinette was with Chloe before, and everyone in the school knew how Chloe felt about Marinette. The question remained though, why then did Sabrina like him? They had barely interacted at all, not enough for anyone to hate or fall in love with him. Was his little touch of kindness so dangerous to her that she would fall head over heels just by someone trying to comfort her? The answer to that question, and as to how he had thought he was starting to feel himself was not what he was looking for.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adrien glared across the classroom at Sabrina, even as Marinette and Chloe stared at each other from their respective seats. Sabrina seemed to have her eyes on Chloe and Marinette. Whatever she had done while she was Akumatized had done something to Marinette, and something to Chloe too it seemed. But, it looked like she had no idea what was going on now. He had searched everywhere for the Akumatized villain as Cat Noir shortly after Marinette and Chloe had begun making out on the former’s bedroom floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sight had been just too hard for him to watch. While he cared about Chloe as a friend, she had never expressed any interest in Marinette, only in Ladybug. Now that she had renounced Ladybug she seemed to have a thing for Marinette? It was like her feelings had been turned upside down after the battle against Miracle Queen. There was no chance for another Akuma to do it, so why the sudden change of heart? Sighing, he slumped down on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Sabrina had to have attacked Marinette last night and gotten away before he and Chloe had arrived. Sabrina was now no longer Akumatized, so she must have accomplished her goal and broken free of the powers. That still didn’t explain everything though, but, he just didn’t know how to make any answers work. He could ask Ladybug the next time he saw her, he supposed. She always seemed to know just how to make the best of every situation and get to the heart of problems. He’d normally turn to Marinette for help in this situation, but given how she was fawning over Chloe… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unsettling, but without the Ladybug Miraculous there would be no way to undo whatever the Akuma had done. All they could do now was just accept the facts as they were. He felt bad for Luka though, he and Marinette had only just started going out. As Viperion Luka had been good at keeping a clear head and figuring things out too, but for Marinette he had also once been Akumatized into Silencer. Adrien made a mental note to talk with him after class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising from his slumped over position as the lecture continued, he turned his gaze to Chloe once again, feeling a tinge of anger. How much of this was she in on after all? Had she somehow conspired to get Sabrina to become Akumatized just to do that to Marinette. He had known she had feelings for him that he just couldn’t return, but didn’t want to hurt her with a hard letdown either. At least Kagami he felt he could return feelings towards, even if he did secretly harbor feelings for Ladybug himself. He had even seen the way she looked at Ladybug herself, the same sense of admiration and longing in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, just perhaps, there was another explanation. It was risky, though, he’d need to talk to Kagami about his suspicions. She would know what to do. During the friendship game he had heard how she and Marinette had worked together to solve all the clues and become friends together. Even without their Miraculous, he’d need to call a meeting with all the Miraculous holders he could get a hold of and plan things out after school. Perhaps together, in absence of Ladybug herself, they could solve this thing. Until then, he supposed he could try to let things play out for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kagami Tsurugi moved like wind and cut like water as she dodged her mother’s attack. Like lightning, she counter-attacked, only to have her blade knocked from her hand and soar through the air where it landed blade-first in the soft loam of the park. Her mother’s blade pointed at her bare throat, the universal sign of unquestioned supremacy over an enemy. It was with a look of disgust that her mother turned from her. Despite being blind she had an uncanny ability to sense others wherever they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was pathetic, Kagami. You are distracted. You may challenge me again next week, and not until then. Your mind should be like a sword, focused and sharp. Your  distraction leaves you dull and brittle, sort out your problems and face me again,” she barked at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagani sighed as she rose to her feet, defeated. Adrien had been hiding something from her, she could sense it. Whatever the secret was, she could feel it like a wedge between them. Its weight pressing down on them like her mother’s overwhelming strength. She was willing to do anything to keep Adrien by her side, to capture his love and shower him in the affection he so rightly deserved. She had her own secret identity as Ryuko to consider, true, but this felt like something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kagami had pressed Marinette to come to a decision, and Adrien had accepted Kagami’s feelings, she had known he had feelings for Ladybug. True, she couldn’t deny the appeal of the red and black clad young woman, but she didn’t seem to share the same interest in him from what Adrien had said. He was beautiful and perfection personified, like a sword forged down to its ideal form with no waste. No matter what dregs of feelings he felt, she refused to give him up still. He was too important, too valuable to her. She would just defeat those feelings all over again and reclaim Adrien for herself if that ever happened. Nobody else was worth pursuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing her determination into her blade, she lifted it from the grass and prepared to charge at her mother again. She couldn’t give up, she would cut through all her doubts and fears, pierce through uncertainty and strike with all her heart. As she came within 3 paces of her mother, she suddenly stumbled at the distraction of her cell phone ringing in her jacket pocket. Her special ringtone for Ladybug and Cat noir, Akuma emergencies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing herself to a halt before she even left her pose, she gave a brief bow and answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup Ryuko, when you get off of fencing practice, meet the rest of us behind the school building. Something fishy is going on and this cat doesn’t like the taste~” the voice on the other end mewled in a tone that oozed with bravado. “That Akuma from last night and Ladybug’s no show have to be connected. I can’t give you a Miraculous, but I need your sharp wits right now to help me figure things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami gave a brief nod before she realized the gesture wouldn’t come through at the other end. “I understand, I will rendezvous as the earliest opportunity” she responded. If this were an ordinary Akuma that appeared Cat Noir and Ladybug would have been able to handle this alone easily enough. The fact she couldn’t be delivered a Miraculous meant something desperate must have happened. Although her last stint as a hero had ended the week before, if Paris and their heroes needed her, she owed them a response. Her relationship difficulties would have to be put on hold for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry mother, there is an emergency, I am needed” she said with a respectful bow, sliding her phone back into its pocket. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "I'm Ladybug"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've been struggling with this chapter a little since classes have started up for me again, but I hope this is worth the wait.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina was on top of the world. She had woken up tangled up in the body of her lover after an intense night spent together. Despite the mild soreness she felt after so many repeated orgasms, she still ached for more, to feel Chloe’s loving touch uncorrupted by the shame that normally accompanied it. Covering the blonde’s face in a flurry of soft kisses prompted a light moan from the other girl along with a single phrase. The name Sabrina now borrowed and took for herself along with the body Chloe had desired. </p><p>At 8:07, the clock gave them plenty of time to get to school. Time she could use to cement herself deeper into her new identity as Marinette. Time she could spend together with Chloe, fulfilling her every desire her old self never could. Sure, she had been Akumatized, and Marinette would have to figure out how to get by as Sabrina now. But, everything seemed to be turning out for the best. The Akumok was still locked away inside her heart. Occupying Marinette’s body and acting as a conduit for her soul. As long as Sabrina held it in check then Hawkmoth would never be able to terrorize another victim again. This was her reward for that reckless act, her taste of paradise where she could have her cake and eat it too. Even if the Akuma’s power suppressed the effects of the Ladybug Miraculous, keeping her from truly becoming Ladybug or speaking to its Kwami. </p><p>Feeling Chloe stir a bit more beneath her, she smirked and coiled herself tighter around the sleeping young woman’s slightly sticky and nude form. As Chloe’s eyes began to flutter open, they suddenly became wide as she snapped her head from one direction to another. Resting her eyes on Sabrina laying atop her, the realization of what had happened seemed to finally hit her. Sabrina smiled down at her, leaning down to press their lips together lighty. </p><p>“Hey there sleepy head~” she said to Chloe, nuzzling up against her as what she had thought was mere fantasy was revealed to be reality. Chloe pinched herself, gazing up into bluebell eyes with her own crystal blue. “You’re… we’re really…” she said, her heart thudding a million miles a minute against Sabrina’s bare chest. </p><p>“That’s right little bee. You’re all mine now.” Sabrina responded with Marinette’s voice. She took advantage of the stunned silence to steal a few more kisses, wriggling a little to rub their chests together the way they had in the short films she had watched together with Chloe a lifetime ago. The short video that had cemented Sabrina’s interest in women, but Chloe in particular. “I’ll never let you go now that you’re mine, and I promise to give you everything your heart desires so that you stay that way~”</p><p>Sabrina could feel the tension in Chloe’s body, mixed with the coursing desire that still pounded through it. “B-But.. What about the Akuma… and… and aren’t you with Luka?” she protested, even as she wrapped her thighs around Sabrina’s waist. Sabrina knew this was only an act, a wish to be unburdened with the truth in favor of lies that would leave her satisfied. Begging for permission to buy into the fantasy that Marinette was hers.</p><p>“That boy could never compare to you Chloe, not really. When I saw you here I knew I just had to have you. Don’t worry about the others, they’re all going to be fine. I got rid of the Akuma and transformed Sabrina back myself just a little before you arrived. She might be feeling a little strange and confused after all that happened, but I think she’s going to be just fine.” Sabrina responded.</p><p>Chloe looked shocked beneath her still, but couldn’t avoid planting a few kisses across Sabrina’s collar that made goosebumps rise up all over her left side. “I.. I know she’s always… she might get jealous… I’ve been such a bad friend to her, taking advantage of her when I wanted you so badly. I felt so wrong every time, so dirty using her like that. I told myself it was fine, but we had a fight right before she got Akumatized. She blames herself for everything you know. Is she going to be okay?”</p><p>Sabrina nodded, soothing Chloe’s fears with a fresh wave of soft kisses all alonger her upper body. “Everything’s going to be just fine. I’m together with you now, and we’re in love together right? Isn’t that the only thing that matters?” she said to Chloe, starting to slide her hips suggestively along the other girl’s. She could hear Chloe sigh, feel the tightening of the other girl’s legs as her body longed to continue off from the night before. </p><p>Many kisses, moans, and soft touches  later that left both of them feeling if not sated, at least capable of self-control Sabrina checked the clock. She was late, way too late. Her face flushed a deep red as she leaped to her feet, still panting. The clock already said 8:50, they’d have to run to make it to the school on time. Hastily pulling on a mixture of Marinette’s and Chloe’s discarded clothes, she paused only to help out Chloe dress as well. Mumbling an excuse she could barely remember, she waved to Marinette’s parents and ran out the door with her lover in tow. Even this, she decided, was more exciting together with Chloe. To spend the morning rushing together and enjoy every second of-</p><p>Suddenly, Sabrina came tumbling down just as she was about to reach the school. Moments later, she could feel the wind knocked out of her as Chloe came crashing down half a second afterward. Struggling to see what had caused their fall over Chloe’s shoulder, she saw a black cat running off in the direction she’d come from. </p><p>“Stupid cat…” Sabrina mumbled to herself as she lay on the ground for the moment. At least Chloe was close, on top of her, wearing Marinette’s usual floral shirt with her own normal white paints. A top that exposed just a hint of her chest from the position they’d fallen in. </p><p>Sabrina’s eyes went wide, though, when she saw Chloe not only pull herself off of her, but hold out a hand to help Sabrina up. Normally she would have been expected to help Chloe up by lifting the two of them, but, this time she was actually being given help. Being Marinette, being loved by Chloe, really was the best. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure someone will take care of that” Chloe responded to her, pulling her close into a light kiss on the lips. Grabbing her, holding her arm as they walked into the school together and hugging it to her chest. Sabrina could only nod, feeling only excitement at having Chloe pay so much attention to her, could feel Chloe’s longing for her even now to return to the room and spend the rest of the day in bed together. A desire she wanted to fulfill at any cost, yet knew would be her undoing if she did. Marinette had to maintain appearances, at least to some degree, even if being with Chloe would come as a shock to some. Even if her time was most likely limited, she could greedily enjoy every moment while it lasted.</p><p>As they entered the school, all eyes were on them. Two rivals, two enemies, normally at each others’ throats were now arm in arm and locking lips with one another. Every time Sabrina thought of how she was breaking cover, she let herself be distracted by Chloe’s lips yet again. Announcing to the whole school that they were now an official couple and nobody could break them apart. It really was exactly like sabrina had fantasized.</p><p>She could see Marinette staring at her from her new identity. The shock and surprise at seeing her rival, the one she had blown up at in rage just the day before, was now wrapped around her old body and squeezing it close. How Luka stared in pain at the sight, a sacrifice that would just have to be made for Sabrina and Chloe to have their own happiness. He would find another, no doubt, or even end up with Marinette in her new body or something. None of it really mattered, let them spend time suffering and longing for love. Sabrina had had enough of that for a lifetime. </p><p>As the two of them entered the classroom together, took their seats and stared across the aisle at each other, it sent a secret thrill through her. Knowing that, for once, it was her that Chloe couldn’t get enough of. It was her eyes that Chloe had locked onto with a look of love and longing. She could vaguely hear Alya next to her whispering something as miss Bustier walked in, but it was hard to find the motivation to care.</p><hr/><p>“Girl, first you completely blow your top at Chloe now you’re making out with her? What’s going on with you lately?” Alya Cesare whispered to Marinette as their teacher walked into the classroom. The halls had been buzzing with the news of what had transpired mere minutes before. The room, normally silent and respectful of their valued homeroom teacher, had been a veritable beehive of rumors and whispers snaking their way through the crowd of students.</p><p>“Excuse me class, I know we’re all excited about our school’s latest pair of lovebirds and the incredible transformative effects love can have, but this is still a classroom. For now, let us congratulate Chloe and Marinette on their relationship and move on to today’s agenda…” The teacher said, her words already fading from Alya’s mind. </p><p>Despite her best efforts to get an explanation, all Marinette seemed intent on was ogling Chloe. Weirder still, Chloe seemed to be returning the gaze. She had been there with Nino when The Kiss, as it was being called, had happened but it was still hard to believe. Something had to be up. Miss Busier didn’t seem to be acting like Zombizou, so that couldn’t be it.</p><p>Using her reporter’s skills of observation, as she called them, she looked around the room. Everyone else seemed to still be in shock, looking at either Marinette or Chloe. Sabrina seemed to have a look of pure fury towards Chloe and Marinette, but that was to be expected she supposed. Sabrina had once tried to become Marinette’s best friend early in the year, and had always been close with Chloe. Being excluded by her only friend no doubt left her feeling hurt and betrayed, on top of her existing dislike of Marinette. </p><p>Perhaps she’d need to make an interview with her. Sure, Sabrina could be just as bad as Chloe at times, and always went along with her dastardly plans. Always followed her around like a poor lost puppy. But deprived of her bad influence there might be something more to the situation. Sanrina had been Akumatized the day before right in the middle of class. Deprived of her own Miraculous due to her revealed identity, Alya hadn’t been able to help end the battle. Cat Noir had appeared on the news later to let everyone know the danger seemed to be over, but Ladybug herself had been nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Her ladyblog had been flooded with comments containing all kinds of theories as to what had happened. Some people had claimed that Sabrina was really Ladybug, but that had seemed pretty far-fetched. Sabrina had been Akumatized at least three times before, twice as Vanisher and once as Miraculer, there was no chance of that. Another suggested that Ladybug had sacrificed herself in the fight to defeat the Akuma, and Cat Noir was hiding the truth to keep Paris safe. </p><p>Alya shivered, that theory was far more difficult to disprove. There had been a few close calls where Ladybug had been defeated in battle, but another member of the team had been able to defeat the Akuma and bring her back. It was too early to tell whether something like that had happened, but the idea of Hawk Moth actually becoming victorious… that was a fate too terrible to consider.</p><p>The last idea, perhaps even more dangerous to believe, was that Ladybug had actually won against the villain once and for all. It was a little anticlimactic, but, the idea of a final victory seemed much more palatable than the idea of losing Ladybug forever. Hopefully it had just been an off night, or she had real world commitments to attend to right afterwards. The real person she would need to talk to, she realized, was Cat Noir. If Ladybug had really disappeared, he would be the one to go to for answers.</p><p>The rest of the morning was a blur. Something something history. Nearly knocking over a bunsen burner while lit. A deeply concerned looking Adrien. A glance to Nino that said ‘come see me ASAP’ to talk about the situation. Whispers through the halls. </p><p>Finally lunch came. A time where she could start investigating for real. Just as she had expected, Marinette and Chloe had a table all to themselves. Sabrina, though, seemed to grab food and trudge right towards her own table. Automatically sitting where Marinette sat, right next to herself and Luka.</p><p>“So, the mysterious Akumatized girl appears after a jealous rage? Tell me how you’re feeling about the latest odd couple in Paris” Alya said to her, pulling out her phone instinctively as she spoke, ready to catch every word on camera. </p><p>“Alya it’s me M-” the redhead started to say, then paused for a moment. </p><p>“Well, yeah, it’s you. Chloe’s best friend, follower in all of her plans, former menace. Tell me, do you know what happened to Ladybug after you got Akumatized. Did you see her when you changed back with Cat Noir?”</p><p>Sabrina just shook her head. Something was wrong here, very wrong. Something Sabrina wasn’t telling her and she just had to know.</p><p>“Can you confirm any of the rumors about last night? Did you kill Ladybug? Did she just suddenly go into hiding? Is Hawk Moth going to rule over all of Paris?” She continued without relenting, demanding a response from the other girl.</p><p>“Alya it’s… It’s me, I’m Ladybug!” Sabrina whispered to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “Elementary, My Dear Watson”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette had been left in stunned silence, seething all the way through Miss Bustier’s class as she saw how herself and Chloe gawked at each other all the way through class. Trying to keep herself from repeating the same incident of the day before, she tried to piece together the facts. </span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>She was now in Sabrina’s body.</span></li>
<li><span>Sabrina had attacked her while Akumatized.</span></li>
<li><span>Her body was now acting lovey with Chloe.</span></li>
<li><span>Chloe seemed to be in love with her.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>The first three all pointed to Sabrina switching bodies with her, but, that last point didn’t seem to make any sense. Chloe despised her, and Ladybug too. They had spent literal years at each others’ throats. The one Chloe loved was Ladybug, at least until the week before when the Miracle Queen incident occurred. If only she could just piece together that last bit…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted once more. “Sabrina, excuse me, would you mind answering the question?” Miss Bustier asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. um…” she stuttered, frantically looking around the room for support. Everyone stared back at her, nobody seemed to be willing to help, whisper an answer or do anything more than watch her struggle. “...Love conquers all?” she finally forced out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Bustier sighed “You usually seem to be so on the ball with things Sabrina.. Unfortunately, that statement belongs to the poet Virgil. Rose, could you tell us the signature phrase of Sherlock Holmes for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl in all pink practically bounced to her feet as she responded enthusiastically. “Elementary my dear Watson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, that phrase is never in the Sherlock Holmes series either… Nino?” she asked, seeing the darker skinned boy raise his hand to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dude. I mean Miss Bustier. Isn’t it like, once you take out all the stuff that can’t happen, you get the things that can. Even if it’s hard to figure out?” he said, doing his best to capture the essence of the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable must be the truth” she responded, giving full credit for the partial answer. The point wasn’t in the wording, but the principle they needed to understand. The classics weren’t about remembering stuffy old authors just because they were old and deemed important. It was about taking universal wisdom from the past and applying to your own life. In that, Nino had passed with flying colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class nodded, writing the phrase down in their schoolbooks. Marinette did her best to copy it down herself into the well used but carefully organized set of notes Sabrina had taken previously. No doubt to fill Chloe in on the subject when they had to cram for exams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question remained, then, was the idea of Chloe falling in love with her truly impossible? It was the only thing that didn’t explain her working theory, and nothing else seemed to fit the bill at all. In that case, the important thing was to figure out how to get to Sabrina and switch their bodies back. In order to do that, she’d need help. The pop quiz had shown Sabrina had done a poor job of making friends other than Chloe, who was now otherwise completely occupied by the person she thought had to be Sabrina. Sabrina who loved Chloe so much, but always seemed to be taken advantage of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if… What if Love Eater’s power had been used on Chloe before? Hawk Moth knew how much Chloe loved Ladybug, so he used Love Eater’s power to turn her love into hatred for Ladybug, then correspondingly her hatred for Marinette into love? That made more sense than anything else she could think of. Then Sabrina, suddenly jealous of Marinette would do anything to get Chloe to love her the way she had loved Ladybug. Suddenly it was all coming together. Everything strange was starting to make sense. Even this short period of time in Sabrina’s body had told her everything she needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In order to stop Sabrina, the real Sabrina, she would need to get her back into her house and find the Miraculous. Open the box. Then defeat Sabrina in her body and solve everything. It was the only thing she could think of. Sabrina wouldn’t really be welcome there, but if she enlisted the help of someone she could trust.. Then perhaps she would stand a chance of fixing everything after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When lunch came around, she found herself headed for her old seat as she started putting together a plan, finding herself ambushed by Alya within moments. Of course, her best friend, she would be someone reliable she could count on to make sure things turned out okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding herself ambushed by a series of increasingly intense and some almost hostile questions, Marinette tried to think of how best she could respond. “I-I’m M-” she had started out before stopping herself. If she confessed to be Marinette, then that would mean when Sabrina attacked Ladybug she would have switched bodies with her. If Ladybug didn’t appear like the rumors said, then Ladybug would have to be someone affected by this. So would Marinette. She’d had a plan stashed in the back of her mind that would be pretty dangerous, but hopefully avoid too much suspicion. If she claimed Marinette had gotten switched out with Ladybug first, and then Sabrina had switched out with Marinette, that would mean Marinette would be in Ladybug’s body and Ladybug in Sabrina’s. She could speak with authority and enlist the help of Alya to help her solve everything. All it would take was to hint what she had already once told Manon. That Marinette somehow knew the secret identity of Ladybug, but would never reveal it to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That could be a dangerous line to walk. She was already so late everywhere all the time and constantly making up excuses. Moving herself one step closer to Ladybug would make her a priority target if Hawk Moth ever found out about it. It would also bring down more suspicion that she was the one and only Ladybug of Paris after all. With her use of Fusion to defeat Miracle Queen now public knowledge, they’d realize she had used an illusion to keep Marinette out of suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ladybug,” she finally said to Alya hesitantly, anxiously awaiting to hear her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, get out of town,” Alya said, laughing it off like it was just part of one of Chloe and Sabrina’s usual schemes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Alya, I’m serious. The Saptotis, the night before the amusement park trip your sisters were supposed to take. That’s the night I gave you the Miraculous” she whispered, hoping to prove her identity once and for all. “You wanted to tell Marinette but I wouldn’t let you as a test of your commitment to doing the right thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew she was Rena Rouge now thanks to Miracle Queen. Rena Rouge had first appeared during the Sapotis incident. Ergo, it made perfect sense that anyone could use that information to pretend to be Ladybug. Especially with the way Sabrina seemed to be unnaturally good at research. Behind every one of Chloe’s cruel schemes Sabrina had been there to provide the brainpower. Every grade she had turned in on Chloe’s behalf had been marked in the 90s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya shook her head. “Not nearly good enough,” she said before leaning in closer. “If you’re ladybug, the only real ladybug, then tell me the true identity of Carapace, the only hero besides Ladybug and Cat Noir who hasn’t been revealed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighed, leaning close to whisper back. “It’s Nino of course,” she responded before moving back to her seat. “Anyway, Sabrina’s not really me. I-I mean I’m not really her. I woke up in her body this morning and Marinette is hiding out somewhere in mine. It’s complicated, but somehow I think Sabrina’s still Akumatized and has taken over Marinette’s body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya seemed to be more accepting of that answer, giving a short nod before responding. “Alright, sorry Ladybug. Everything’s just been so strange lately, I thought this just might be some part of another crazy scheme or something by Chloe and Sabrina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded in response. “I understand, it’s been a pretty crazy week. In order to defeat the Akuma, I’ll need to find a way to get my body back and force it out of her body. All of you past holders are the only ones I can really talk to about this, but, I can’t really get them without giving away their location in this body. Cat Noir still has his I think,  but I don’t know who he is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry Sab- I mean Ladybug. You can always count on me to help”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette let out a sigh of relief. At least now she had an ally in Alya while she tried to figure out how she could get her body back. As for Chloe, she wasn’t sure what she could do for her. Normally the effects of an Akuma were reversed by the Miraculous Ladybugs, but without Love Eater around to defeat she’d have a harder time figuring out what she could do. That is, if her earlier assumption was even correct at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another, darker, thought came to mind too. What if Chloe was in on it the entire time, and somehow knew Sabrina would be Akumatized, all so she could flaunt openly dating Sabrina in front of Marinette. Chloe, wearing Marinette’s classic flower printed shirt and swapping clothing with the body Sabrina now possessed. She would need to sort out the truth of this matter herself with a little digging, and that meant trying to find Sabrina as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing around the lunchroom, the odd couple was nowhere to be seen. Alya was now chatting with Nino, who was next to Adrien, who was next to… Oh no, poor Luka. Marinette switched seat position yet again, listening to the pair of boys whisper to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, I don’t think it’s really Marinette. Abandoning you for Chloe? No way. We had an Akuma Alert last night, and Ladybug never showed up, so I think it’s got to be some type of mind control or body switching Akuma or something like that. She’s always been a loyal friend, I don’t doubt that she’d be the same to you,” Adrien responded, putting a hand on the other guy’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka nodded, letting out a sigh. “Thanks, it means a lot to hear that. We’ve barely even met up all week since we started going out, and Marinette’s been on edge the entire time. Now this sudden thing with Chloe. It’s nice to have some reassurance that I didn’t put her off or anything by giving her some distance while she sorted things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette winced, slamming her hands suddenly on the table “NO!” Feeling her face burning a bright red, she backpedaled as she tried to think of an appropriate response. “N-No, t-there’s no way  Marinette would do that. She’s definitely somebody else. Marinette couldn’t, wouldn’t ever do that to a boy she loves. Not to you or Adrien.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka seemed puzzled for a moment, as did Adrien. “Wait, or…?” The latter questioned. “...Adiren?” the former concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nevermind! The point is Marinette isn’t who she seems to be. I think it’s really Sabrina inside of her doing something strange with Chloe. Maybe she’s trying to Akumatize you Luka, since Chloe started working together with Hawk Moth or something?” Marinette responded, wanting to bury her face in her hands with shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you should get a message to Cat Noir and the other Miraculous holders then, ‘Sabrina’, shouldn’t you?” Adrien responded with a half-smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt as though her face couldn’t go any more red. “G-Gotta go!” she clumsily managed before she dashed off once more, this time to the bathroom where she could sulk for a little and hopefully do less damage.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "A Little Breather"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things really start to heat up for Chloe, Marinette, Sabrina, and Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe couldn’t hold herself back as her eyes fluttered, spine curving backwards as she let out a lewd moan that echoed off the bathroom walls. Beneath her, Marinette was squat on the floor with her mouth buried between Chloe’s thighs. She had never guessed the seemingly straight laced young woman would have such an intense libido. Despite all the fantasies she’d had over the years of Ladybug, this had surpassed all her expectations. Even a little worried that she couldn’t quite keep up with the demand the hero seemed to have for her. Every time she tried to raise an objection, or even think a little harder, there the girl was ready to give her yet another of the most intense mind blowing experiences of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait.. I-I think.. I need a little breather…” she whispered to Marinette, hearing the bathroom door swing shut as someone entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoilsport~” Marinette replied to her, bluebell eyes staring up into her own nearly matching set. “I don’t care who knows or who hears. I want the world to know Chloe Bourgeois is mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sent a shiver down Chloe’s spine, even as she tried to squirm away, she felt trapped there on the toilet seat. She had everything she had every wanted in her fingertips, but despite living out the fulfillment of her deepest fantasies something just didn’t feel quite right about it. She had expected a bit more… friction between them. Something that felt alive, that sparked between them, not just the fulfillment of her every deepest whim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe could hear the door next to them swing open, a girl climbing inside and sitting on top of the toilet lid. A soft sobbing from a voice that seemed all too familiar for comfort. “What do I do…” she heard Sabrina’s voice say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling of shame filled her as she thought of her best friend who she had been ignoring ever since Marinette had grabbed her the night before. No doubt she was feeling neglected, lost without her. Sabrina depended on her and they’d split apart the day before under such poor circumstances that Sabrina had been Akumatized. She’d been enjoying herself to the fullest while her best friend who had devoted her life to her was falling apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, she could feel Marinette pushing forward, hungry for more, but for the moment the desire was gone. “S-Sorry, j-just give me a minute” she whispered to the dark haired girl kneeling on the floor before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding her pants and panties back up again, Chloe left Marinette in the bathroom stall to knock lightly on the stall next to theirs. “H-Hey, Sabrina…” She gulped, she wasn’t good with the whole making up thing or expressing how much she cared to people. It was a strange, unfamiliar feeling, one that Ladybug had inspired in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I-I’m sorry about.. About everything that happened between us yesterday. I’ve been an awful friend to you. Utterly awful. I made you hurt. I’m responsible for you getting Akumatized. I abandoned you just because of my feelings for Ladybug, for Marinette. I got so caught up in everything, and I’m so sorry. I took advantage of you so much. Making you do my homework, carry my stuff, kept you isolated and alone with just me. E-Even…” she trailed off, feeling tears starting to form as she tried to separate the pity and regret she felt from the arousal she still felt from Marinette. “E-Even satisfying myself with you in the middle of the night when I couldn’t take waiting any longer,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina went silent in her stall, frozen. Marinette, too, had started to follow her but had frozen solid just the same. No doubt the truth had to get out sometime, but, their first day together in a bathroom with a crying best friend. She really did have a knack for screwing up relationships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, I…” both girls seemed to say in unison, trailing off, each unsure how to respond. Sabrina’s door remained shut, Marinette right behind her just outside the one next to it, putting a hand on Chloe’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. Wait.. You knew I was Ladybug?” Chloe heard from inside the stall and her blood froze. Sabrina’s voice. Not Marinette’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her head towards Marinette, Chloe could feel the grip on her shoulder tighten. “I never regretted any of it for a moment Chloe, the sex, the servitude, just being with you was enough for me. At least, I thought it was. I realized I wanted you, needed you, to love me the way you love Marinette. I got so jealous, so desperate. I wanted to make us both happy. I wanted you. I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe could see butterfly wings starting to sprout from Marinette, no, Sabrina’s back. The stall door slammed open as Sabrina, no, Marinette rushed out of the stall. Tackling Chloe from Sabrina’s grip. The despair, the envy and sadness had no doubt taken Sabrina over now completely. Transforming her from Marinette to the fully realized supervillain Envy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fool!” the villain cried out, tears leaking from behind the visor. “If only you had just given in, if you’d just been able to relax and be happy, we could still be together. I could still be your Marinette and make you happy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My body wasn’t yours to take!” Marinette shouted back at her in place of the shell shocked Chloe. “Whatever Chloe’s feelings towards me were, it's up to me to decide how I feel. You had no right to deceive Chloe like that either!” Her face was all fury, a rage that would have no doubt led to her own akumatization if it weren’t for the fact she was facing Sabrina already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe could hardly process what was going on as Envy charged at Marinette, slamming into the wall as the lighter and smaller girl made it out of the way. Scooping Chloe up and running out of the bathroom, thankful that Sabrina’s years of carrying all of Chloe’s things had left her surprisingly strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to get back to my place, Chloe,” Marinette said to her, panting as she ran through the school hallway. “Find the Miracle Box upstairs and tap the spots on the outside in the proper order. Pollen should be able to help you. Try to find Cat Noir when he arrives here. Tell him her power is body switching. I’m counting on you!” she rambled, setting Chloe down on a bench. “As far as everyone knows, I’m just Ladybug and Marinette’s in my body. Try to bring the box back here, meet the holders behind the school, try to see if anyone saw where her Akuma landed. Be careful” she said to her, rambling out everything at once before she had to run once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Marinette! Before you go… Promise me. Promise me we’ll talk things over after the battle ends?” Chloe pleaded, grabbing and squeezing Marinette’s hand. “I know it’s all my fault, but, I never wanted anything like this to happen. Especially not to you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gave a brief nod. “We’ll talk about it later. Right now I’ve gotta go!” she responded, rushing off down the hall as Chloe could see a pair of wings force open the bathroom doors as Envy came charging down. Leaping to her feet, Chloe ran straight for the front door of the school and out onto the sidewalk.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adrien ducked away at the first opportunity he could. If Ladybug really was trapped in Sabrina’s body, that mean that the Akuma had to still be inside Marinette, er, Sabrina. The whole mess was confusing, but if the body swap was real, he needed to be ready to fight when things turned sour. Pulling out a piece of cheese for Plagg from his locker, Adrien headed for the boy’s bathroom where he could hopefully transform in private. As the only remaining Miraculous member with his item on hand, he’d need to gather the others before lunch break ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Plagg ate, Adrien checked around the bathroom, making sure he was alone. A moment later, he let loose his battle cry “Plagg, claws out!” as he transformed into his catlike alter ego. It was always easier to handle more intense situations like this with the mask on, slipping easily into the more confident showman persona. There was no crisis too tough for this cat to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, now Cat Noir, dialed a number on his staff’s internal cell. He couldn’t use his own for this, and, as much as he hated to get her involved, she had just as much a right to participate as everyone else did. She was strong and capable, and wouldn’t appreciate him trying to baby her or keep her from knowing what was going on. She, just like Ladybug, would be enraged if he ever did something like that. Just like every mission, he had to trust in the strength of his companions even without the gems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup Ryuko, when you get off of fencing practice, meet the rest of us behind the school building. Something fishy is going on and this cat doesn’t like the taste~” he spoke into the phone, finding it easy to slip into his usual swagger. In times of crisis like this, he always found it comforting to hide behind the mask of a playboy. Suave and confident, a natural ladies man who could cover up his fear with a well timed pun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Akuma from last night and Ladybug’s no show have to be connected. I can’t give you a Miraculous, but I need your sharp wits right now to help me figure things out.” Kagami was as sharp as a razor. Although he couldn’t tell her outright that Sabrina was now Ladybug, and Marinette was Sabrina, and Ladybug was Marinette… Something about that last bit seemed to nag at him, like something just on the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking away the sensation, he redoubled his efforts to concentrate. Kagami would have to hear it from the others, and he’d have to feign innocence until one of the other students told him. Sometimes it really was a pain not having his identity known by anyone at all. At least Ladybug could rely on Marinette now. He knew if anyone could be trusted with a secret, it was Marinette. Even if she was pretty clumsy and stuttered a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, I will rendezvous as the earliest opportunity” came through the other end as Cat Noir heard a click. There was no time to waste, he had to go meet up with Luka, Alya, and the other outed Miraculous team members. They could catch Ladybug and start working on a plan to catch the Akuma once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cat Noir left the boy’s bathroom, he saw Sabrina’s body dash out of the girl’s restroom carrying Chloe. Just steps behind her was Marinette’s body sporting a pair of oversized butterfly wings. Chasing after them himself to lend a hand, he saw the hero set Chloe down and give a quick whisper into her ear before the former dashed down the hallway. The latter made for the front of the school and ran out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir chased after the Akuma, knowing all too well how hard it was to try to fight without a Miraculous of his own during the battle against Feast. He couldn’t leave Ladybug alone with her. Down the halls, left, left, right, then left again. He could see Ladybug starting to tire from the strain, Sabrina’s body wasn’t used to running like this it seemed as the supervillain closed in on her. Thinking quickly, Cat Noir braced himself against the wall before fully extending his staff. Launching himself forward like a rocket, he sent a flying kick towards Envy’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she seemed to sense his attack from behind, shifting aside just in time as Cat Noir went careening down the hall and crashed into a locker. Steel crunched as he shook off the impact, grateful not for the first time that their powers were able to minimize the damage they took. Springing to his feet and spinning his staff, he took a defensive stance in front of Ladybug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Milady, even if it’s not your body, I’d know you anywhere. Well, that and Adrien clued me in on the situation. I won’t let anyone, not Sabrina, not Marinette, get in the way of protecting you!” he shouted with more confidence than he felt. Already, Envy was tougher than most of the enemies they’d fought so far, and those were with a full team standing behind him. If they weren’t careful, this was going to get ugly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "I really need your help"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I've been gone so long, this semester is pretty killer. It's been hard to find time and energy to write. I saw the Miraculous New York special, and while I enjoyed it, I'm a little sad they gave Sabrina a male love interest. I'm hoping it's just a one-off thing like Rose and Prince Ali, and they'll give us more Sabrina/Chloe type of moments, but the possibility seems pretty far off based on the plans they've given so far.<br/>At least we'll have Rose/Juleka as official canon, and Olympia/Barbara</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe rushed out through the school doors as fast as she could, turning down the road to Marinette’s house the way she’d come that very morning. Her mind swam with the weight of everything that had come crashing down on her at once. She had spent the past 24 hours enmeshed in who she had thought had been the girl she had fallen deeply in love with two years earlier, only to find out it was her best friend in disguise. Although she’d turned to Sabrina more than once in the past out of desperation and loneliness, the other girl had never seemed to embody the traits she admired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strength, passion, an unwavering will to do what needed to be done. Sabrina had always bent to her will, aligning herself with Chloe’s whims at the slightest suggestion. She had thought the girl was just weak willed, a person meant to live out her life as a tool serving others. Certainly she hadn’t been too enthusiastic when Chloe had tried to teach her how to use people the same way she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, the signs were all there. Sabrina had fallen for her, and tried to show her feelings through tireless service and devotion the way Chloe wanted to do for her idol. Could she bring herself to recognize those feelings in herself for Sabrina, and did she share them? It was too soon to know for sure. All she knew for sure was that the dynamic between them had resulted in Sabrina getting Akumatized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would Marinette take all this? No doubt it would come to her as even more of a shock. She’d need to approach her and set the record straight. Explain everything so that when it was all over they could start fresh and go from there. Chloe had been an utterly terrible person these few years, perhaps even longer still. How could she make up for it all and atone for the way she had hurt everyone so much with her selfish desires. If it weren’t for the fact Sabrina was taken over, no doubt she would be the one getting Akumatized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, all she could do was to get back to Marinette’s house, grab the Miracle Box, and hopefully they could somehow find a way to retrieve the Ladybug Miraculous from Envy’s body. To defeat a normal villain they had to destroy the object the Akuma had bonded itself to. Then, the Akunma had to be defeated using the Ladybug Miraculous and finally the Lucky Charm to repair all the damage. How was she supposed to defeat the Akuma and free the Ladybug earrings when they were already a part of the villain they were needed to defeat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer to that question wasn’t one she wanted to think of. Destroying Marinette’s body was the only way to accomplish that. Chloe had done a lot of terrible things in her life, but killing? Only someone truly monstrous could do that. Even Hawkmoth made it a point to never kill anyone. Trap, petrify, incapacitate, steal from, digitize, or any one of a million other things, but never murder. There had to be another solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she could think of was how Love Eater had been dismissed by Hawkmoth. Perhaps if she could reason with him, then he could forcibly remove the Akuma from Envy and then they could capture the Akuma and undo all the damage it had caused. But, there was no way anything like that could happen. She’d need to actually find Hawkmoth for that, and even then, he’d just try to steal the Ladybug Miraculous for himself or something like that. No, the answer had to be somewhere in the Miraculous that hadn’t yet been assigned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran through the chinese zodiac as she turned the corner and Marinette’s house/bakery came into view. Mouse, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, and Monkey had all been revealed. That just left Ox, Tiger, Goat, Rooster, Dog, and Pig. She didn’t know what any of their powers did, Pollen might know, but it wasn’t likely that she’d be able to get permission from any of the others. For now, she’d have to work with the existing miraculous and how they worked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bursting inside the bakery as a plan started coming together, Chloe barely spared a word to Marinette’s parents. “Hi, can’t talk, emergency!” she shouted to Tom Dupain as she ran up the stairs two at a time to Marinette’s bedroom. “Pollen, I’m sorry for everything, I swear I’ll explain everything when I have time, but it’s an emergency. Marinette’s in big trouble right now, and I really need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sounds that could be heard was Chloe’s ragged breathing as she fought to catch her breath after the nonstop sprint she’d made from the school to Marinette’s room. “Please... Everyone… There’s a really dangerous Akuma named Envy. She has the power of shapeshifting. The Ladybug Miraculous is stuck inside her, and if I don’t do something right now she’s going to hurt Marinette really badly. I know it’s all my fault what happened, and I’m okay with whatever happens to me but don’t make her pay the price for my mistakes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds passed like hours as Chloe waited for any sign the Kwami had heard and understood her. Finally, after an eternity had passed, a familiar looking yellow and black comb rose from underneath Marinette’s bed and flew into her hands. Putting it one, she grabbed the newly appeared Pollen and held her close. “I’m so sorry for what happened before, Pollen, during the Love Eater incident. I swear, if we make it through this, I’ll explain it all to you, and Marinette. Right now, though, there’s heroes at the school desperately in need of help, I just hope we’re not too late…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs and lungs burned, aching with exertion. But, as she shouted out her catchphrase: “Pollen, buzz on!” she felt strength begin to flow back into her. Reaching under the bed, she grabbed around for the first thing she could find. A smooth long handle with a round head? No, further to the right. A cardboard box? Cursing her decision to transform before asking about the location of the box, she pulled herself under the bed to search.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth had nearly given up on getting back control of his Miraculous. A full day had passed with no success in trying to recall the Akumok to himself. As powerful as Envy was, that power was worse than useless if he couldn’t bend it to his will. Emilie couldn’t be saved if he couldn’t get his hands on the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. True, he had his own martial arts skills, and the enhancements of both the butterfly and peafowl at his disposal. But against the powers of creation and destruction he was no match alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anonymity was his greatest strength, his ability to fight a battle of attrition against Ladybug and Cat Noir, his persistence, was all that he had. If he gave it up by failing to defeat them, or even had the butterfly taken from him entirely… no, he couldn’t risk it. He’d need to scour the world for other Miraculous using what he’d learned from the book of the guardians. Rumors of the symbol appeared surrounding Lafayette, and there had to be other sources of power in China somewhere… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden surge of emotion he felt bubbling up. A voice shouting at him in his head as the butterfly mask appeared over his face. Envy had resumed contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. Look who’s come crawling back. You thought you could handle this fight on your own, didn’t you. Well you were wrong. Of course, I’m a gracious host, so I’ll forgive you for acting on your own and provide some assistance, as long as you get me the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous” he glowered at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do you one better Hawkmoth. I’ll eliminate Ladybug herself for you. She’s currently inhabiting my old body, and with none of her powers. Cat Noir is here too. If you ask nicely, I’ll hand them over, but I’ll want something of my own in return. Give me the power to make others fall in love with me, and I’ll do anything you like” Envy responded, her voice filled with venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth weighed his options. If Envy was powerful enough to defy even him with the power of two Miraculous combined at his disposal, then this was the best chance he’d likely ever have to defeat the pesky heroes once and for all. Perhaps he could risk an appearance of his own with her there. Of course, on the other hand, she had already betrayed him once already. There was a chance she would turn on him instead, especially if she found out about the forbidden power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider your request granted, Envy, but if you cross me again then you’ll find out just how accommodating I can be,” he finally responded, severing the mental link between himself and the villain he had created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already formulating a backup plan, Hawkmoth grinned as he dialed Nathalie, his faithful servant and companion. “Begin work on plan Global Web, Nathalie. If we succeed today, then everything will be ours. But if we fail, then we’ll need to have another avenue of attack immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course sir” she responded to him. Even bedridden she was invaluable as his secretary. With the wounds in the peafowl Miraculous healed, she would no longer suffer from using it, but it would be months before she’d be healthy enough to fight. In the meantime, his connections across the globe would give him more options, more chances to find an edge over Ladybug and Cat Noir to make up for his own lack of strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooroo, Duusu, fusion!” he called out as his purple suit became accented with blue. Feathers sprouted from his shoulders forming a cape that embodied the peafowl’s abilities. “Let’s show those Miraculous holders what true power is.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "Marinette"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm still here, school's just been so busy lately I've had no time or creative energy left for writing. I had a bit of this chapter written before, but only just tonight did I finally feel up to finishing up the second half.<br/>In other news, I'm up to date on the first few episodes of season 4 now and got to see the Shanghai special. Looking forwards to all the exciting Ladybug things on their way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami knew something had gone terribly wrong the second she burst through the doors of the school. Books and belongings strewn everywhere, crumpled lockers, telltale signs of an Akuma attack. Resting her hand on the hilt of her sword, she carefully surveyed the area for any potential danger as she stalked through the hall. </p><p>Some of the impacts were from something long and blunt. Cat Noir’s staff, she surmised. Ladybug was probably still MIA or tied up somehow, otherwise she’d have appeared to give Kagami the Dragon Miraculous. Tracking the trail of damage, she figured the best thing she could do was to try to meet up with the other Miraculous holders and ensure any civilians were evacuated. </p><p>All was silent except for the sounds of battle echoing from down the hall as she checked debris for anyone who’d been trapped or stragglers. While it was true that Ladybug’s power could heal the injured or even bring back the dead from an Akuma attack, she had to actually be present and use her Lucky Charm, something they couldn’t necessarily count on. </p><p>Satisfied that nobody seemed to be injured, she glanced down the path opposite of the battlefield. No damage over there. Looking back to the battlefield, Kagami weighed her options. On the one hand, without her powers she might just get in the way if she tried to help out in the battle. On the other hand, she was most likely the civilian best suited to battling the menace of an Akuma. </p><p>Not only did she routinely defeat Adrien in fencing combat and have a ready weapon on hand, but Ladybug had chosen to fight alongside her even after her identity had been revealed in the Love Eater incident. When it had come time to take down Miracle Queen, it had been her powers that Ladybug had chosen to use to do it. </p><p>Kagami turned towards the third path, directly in front of her. In the event of an emergency, all the Miraculous holders were supposed to meet behind the school and wait for instructions from Ladybug on whether or not to intervene. The others would no doubt already be assembled, waiting for her to arrive. The problem was the whole system fell apart if Ladybug couldn’t arrive.</p><p>If she joined the others she would be bound by their decision. If they chose not to act she would be left sidelined and useless when her presence could be the deciding factor between victory and defeat. If they did choose to act, they’d all be put in danger. Lives could be lost that were less suited to war than her own. </p><p>In the old days, before Ladybug had asked her to join the team, she would have charged headlong into battle. A lone wolf with nobody to watch her back, everything balanced on the edge of her rapier’s blade. Her time as a hero, her friendship with Marinette, brief though both of them were, had changed her. Ladybug had chosen each of them to be heroes because of who they were beneath the mask. Because they were willing to risk their lives no matter the cost, powers or not, to defeat Hawkmoth. She had no doubts of that.</p><p>Kagami moved on ahead through the hall to the meeting place. Perhaps, with all the faith Ladybug had placed in each of them, she had the right to a little faith in return. The value of teamwork was what set her and the others apart from Hawkmoth, who thought only of himself. Her skill with the blade was only one of many ways to fight, and with the others supporting her and each other they could become more than the mere sum of their parts.</p><p>Arriving in the schoolyard, Kagami found all the others standing in a circle together. Alya, Nino, Luka, Max, and Kim were all there. The only ones missing were Chloe, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Kagami took her place in the circle, looking to the others.</p><p> “Thanks for coming, everyone. I know none of us have powers, and Ladybug’s missing, but I appreciate you all getting together to meet like this anyway” Alya said as she stepped forward, taking charge of the situation. A part of Kagami burned with resentment, anger, and shame. While she was debating the merits of acting alone, everyone else had been waiting on her to arrive before they began. </p><p>“Despite that, with Ladybug missing and Cat Noir on his own, we’re the only heroes Paris has at its disposal. We might not be able to reverse damage or use super powers, but it’s up to us to make sure everyone is safe until Ladybug can return, whatever happened to her. Max, care to fill everyone in on what we know so far?” she continued, not even addressing Kagami’s lateness. Her mother would have been furious with her, nothing less than perfection was satisfactory.</p><p>“Based on reports from Luka and Kim, approximately 93.8% of the school has been evacuated to safety. Cat Noir has been spotted battling Envy, the villain from yesterday, in the west wing alongside Sabrina. The two appear to be holding on for the moment but losing ground. Ladybug hasn’t been sighted since last night either” the teen commented, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>“Thanks Max,” Alya said with a nod, looking at the rest of them. “So, that’s the situation. No Ladybug, the strongest Akuma we’ve ever seen, and just Cat Noir and a student left to fight it. If we had our Miraculous with us this wouldn’t be such a big deal. Even without Ladybug if all of us work together she wouldn’t stand a chance. The problem is that only Ladybug knows where the Miraculous are. I get that Ladybug has to be careful, but she never prepared for what would happen if we ever had to take on a threat without her” she said, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“So, what do we do?” Nino piped up “Without our powers, we don’t stand a chance against that monster.”</p><p>“That’s… that’s the point of this meeting” Alya responded, Kagami could see the despair creeping into her face. “Do we run to safety and hope another hero can come to save us? Or do we risk our lives trying to stop the villains.”</p><p>Luka chimed in next. Normally more silent and observant, his voice tinged with worry. Of everyone there, he was the one Kagami knew the least well. He was Marinette’s friend, and so was she, but the two had only ever seen each other in passing. “No Ladybug means no second chances, no do-overs. If one of us gets hurt or killed, that’s it. Without our powers, we may not make much of a difference either.”</p><p>“So that’s it, we just give up and let Hawkmoth win?” Kagami growled in response. No wonder Marinette had given up Adrien when she had friends like that. “We’re heroes. We go where the action is, we fight, and we win.” </p><p>Luka shook his head. “I’m not saying we don’t fight. Just that we make sure everyone knows the risks. No shame for anyone who wants to back out. How many have family members counting on us at home? Alya’s sisters would be devastated if she didn’t make it home. Max’s mom has only him at home, if the worst happened she’d be all alone. ”</p><p>A shiver ran through Kagami’s spine. Although she wasn’t sure how much her mother would care, Adrien’s mother had died and it had completely changed his father. If he’d lost Adrien too, then who knew how it might break him. She was so used to throwing herself into battle she had never really stopped to consider how it might affect their families.</p><p>“Fine, no shame for anyone who can’t take the heat. Anyone who isn’t able to handle the risk should back out now, so they can’t give away the plan” Kagami grumbled in return.</p><p>A full minute passed in silence as the group waited for any of their number to back down. Each thinking of the loved ones who would miss them most. Of what might happen if Ladybug were truly gone and the worst came to pass. The seconds trickled away until at last, Kagami spoke.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. Now, here’s the plan”</p>
<hr/><p>When the link between herself and Hawkmoth severed Envy grinned. At last, everything she ever wanted would be hers. Turning to face Cat Noir and her old body, she gave her wings a small flutter. All she had to do was keep them busy until he arrived. Of course, if she were able to take them out entirely and grab the Cat Miraculous for herself, then she’d be in a much better bargaining position when the two were defeated.</p><p>Lunging forward, Envy pressed her advantage against the heroes before her. Cat Noir blocking each strike skillfully even as she drove him back further down the hall. With Marinette behind him, he would be forced to focus on protecting her. Meanwhile, she could strike with impunity, nobody to worry about except herself. No Chloe to worry about getting hurt. Just the thrill of power coursing through every fiber of her being. Everything she longed for could still be hers, she had the power and the drive. Success was only one dead kitty and meddlesome fool away.</p><p>“So, Kitten Noir, you think you can defeat me without your precious Ladybug here to save you? That girl didn’t even like you, she passed you over just like I’d been every day for someone else. Why don’t you just give up your Miraculous and take a cat nap, save yourself the trouble” Envy sneered. </p><p>Deep down, she supposed she was still wounded from what happened before in the bathrooms. The look of betrayal Chloe had given her, but all that would be corrected with Hawkmoth’s help. He could grant her the power to change Chloe’s mind and force her to fall in love with Sabrina as she’d been. Compared to that, who cared about the power to make or destroy objects?</p><p>“I’ll never give up my lady, no matter what you say Envy!” he shouted back at her. </p><p>Pitiful. Always playing second fiddle, always the self sacrificing one. Didn’t it hurt him to be used by Ladybug like that? Didn’t he ever get tired of being treated like her lackey? What a simpering tool. She had been like him once, chasing after a love that would never come. But she had made the choice to take it for herself. To grab with both hands what she had never had but always longed for.</p><p><em> But, is it really love if you have to take it? </em> A small voice asked her, one deep beneath the layers of hatred and heartbreak she had clad herself in. <em> Love is supposed to be given freely, not taken for yourself. </em> Envy shook away the thought with disgust. </p><p>No doubt her conscience was growing an annoyingly high and squeaky voice. </p><p>“Then the two of you will perish together” Envy responded with menace dripping from every syllable. “Enough playing around. Unlucky Charm!”</p><p>Focusing all of her swirling pain and hatred, a swirling vortex of pure blackness appeared and coalesced into the shape of a large two-handed sword. The signature weapon of Antibug, Ladybug’s dark twin and manifestation of Chloe’s pain of rejection by the hero. </p><p>Rushing forward, Envy flew over the worst of the debris on the floor. Slashing her way through anything large enough to be an impediment to her reckless charge. Cat Noir tried to repel her with a strike from his staff, but it was easy enough to smack aside the silver pole along with the hero. </p><p>She would let him suffer and watch as she eviscerated her quarry. She would make him hurt the way she had hurt, watching Ladybug rebuff every advance Chloe made. Every attempt to create a definite end to her perpetual hell by granting Chloe’s wish to be with Ladybug. To at least find some closure.</p><p>“NO! Cat Noir!” the pesky reminder of her past shouted. The geeky looking blonde girl in glasses who Envy had once been. Everything she now wanted to forget and throw away forever. The aforementioned hero crumpled into the wall of lockers with the sound of metal being crushed and bones breaking. He made a token effort to lift himself, but she had known the damage the swing would cause before it had even struck. He would be stuck, helpless, to watch as Envy now advanced on her foe.</p><p>“You have no Miraculous to save you now Ladybug, or should I say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Envy said with a cruel laugh. She had nothing left to lose anymore. She would out Marinette’s identity in front of the one who’d wanted to be with her so badly. Make him realize just who had been rejecting him time again and again just before she executed her. Her only regret now was that their classmates weren’t there to hear the truth.</p><p>“M-Marinette?” the hero in black questioned, looking over to Ladybug. She could still deny it, of course, but Envy knew the toll the lies took on one’s heart. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>